Instituto de Apariencias
by anni fer
Summary: Estaba decidida a seguir, porque la vida está para vencerla y disfrutarla, no para que ésta te gane a ti.
1. Jugemos con las Apariencias

_Bueno...Quiero Decir que mis parejas favoritas._

_Son ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen.._

_Por esto, Si a ustedes les gusta Alguna otra pareja puede._

_Que Escriba un Drabble._

-

-

_**Juguemos con ...Las Apariencias :**_

En una habitación se encontraba 4 niñas riendo felices de la vida. La verdad es que estaban en la habitación de sus amigas.

Ellas estaban viviendo en un Instituto. Ellas dormían ahí y convivían con la gente de ese lugar. Las habitaciones se compartían de a Dos.

Sakura Haruno era una pelirosada muy conocida por la hermosa mejor amiga de Neji Hyuuga, el Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol. De ella se decía que andaba saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki, es un jugador muy admirado por el Instituto, Es medio campista y las chicas lo persiguen, Algunas. El juega junto con Neji. Naruto en realidad es el primo de esta.

Pero al gente era envidiosa, y hablaba muchas cosas. Por eso mismo Sakura se protegía de mas rumores. Dando fin a estos diciendo que Salía con Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka es la mejor amiga de Sakura. Ella es la mejor bailarina del Instituto, Baila de todo y excelente. Con Sakura Se conocen desde Chicos y Ino es la Hermana de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿cómo? Pues por que la familia Yamanaka adopto a Sasuke cuando era un bebé. Por lo que la única familia que Sasuke siempre conoció fue la de los Yamanka. Bueno, y también la de los Nara. Entre estos Shikamaru Nara, quien es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, junto con Naruto. Shikamaru es el entrenador del equipo de fútbol.

Sasuke Uchiha en cambio es el pateador o Delantero del equipo de Fútbol. También muy admirado por las chicas pero para el solo existía una Pelirosada que le quitaba todas las miradas.

En el Instituto siempre cuando Ino pasaba con su Hermano eran admirados por muchos. A Ellos les llamaban la pareja de oro. Ya que cuando Ino caminaba siempre se veía sonriente y con su larga cabellera hasta su cintura. Esta se movía al compás de sus pasos y siempre, como gesto de cariño agarraba la mano de Sasuke, haciendo que este le medio sonriera y caminaran los dos felices.

Además de que nadie sabia que eran Hermanos a excepción de sus amigos cercanos.

¿Por Que?, bueno tan solo por que cuando entraron al instituto lo hicieron con diferentes apellidos. Solo sus amigos sabían la verdad. De que entre ellos Nunca, pero Nunca pasaría algo.

Ya que Ino...Estaba enamorada.

Tanto o más que Sasuke.

Luego Teníamos a Hinata Hyuuga, Quien era la prima de Neji Hyuuga.

Y es una de las Grandes amigas de la Secreta novia de Neji. Es callada, Tierna, Buena Persona y tiene una sonrisa que sonroja a muchos con lo tierna que es. Pero, tiene un gran secreto. Que solo saben Ino y Sakura, Que es que Ella esta de Novia son Naruto Uzumaki. Se ven a escondidas y siempre se sorprenden el uno al otro. Tienen una Relación Entretenida, con Pasión y con Sustos. Su pelo era hasta los hombros, con sus dos mechones de adelante que si le llegaban hasta debajo de los senos.

Y Pues estaba Nuestra Cuarta Personaje, la cual es mas simplecita y solo la conoceremos y conocen como Tenten. La novia Guapa del Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol. Aunque su sonrisa también es muy conocida. Esta chica es sociable, amistosa, tierna y con una personalidad que te entrega mucho cariño y simpatía. Ella es bailarina, es la que se encarga de ayudar a las otras mas bajas que ella en su club y también de hacer la coreografías. Pero eso si, Ella solo baila Ballet y Jazz. Ella siempre competía con su Amiga Ino, por quien bailaba mejor. Aunque ambas lo hicieran bien y dejaran babosos a los hombres y sorprendida y envidiosas a las mujeres. Ino bailaba mejor que ella. Pero Tenten no se rendía. Tiene cabello negro ondulado hasta su cintura y es piel mate (media morena, como tostada pero mas clara) .

-- ¿en cerio Sucedió eso? –pregunto una Rubia mientras miraba uno de los cuadernos que la Pelirosada le había pasado.

-- ¡Te lo juro! –dijeron a coro la Pelirosada, la pelinegra de Pelo ondulado hasta la cintura, y la Tierna pelinegra de corte Extravagante.

-- No me lo creo... ¿Por qué pensarán que Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru son un trío? –se pregunto en voz alta Ino mientras con su mano izquierda jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-- Dime que nunca te los has imaginado, imaginalos...(?) –pregunto directamente Tenten quien sonreía al ver como sus amigas de la nada se ponían en "posición" de pensar.

.../**I**maginacion**D**e**I**no/...

_Ella se veía sentada en un sillón el cual en frente tenia una cama de dos plazas. Sobre esta estaba amarrado de manos y pies Shikamaru. En el sillón en el que estaba Ino habían 2 puertas, una a cada Lado._

_Por la puerta de la izquierda de Ino Salió Naruto en boxers apretados negros. Y por la Puerta de la derecha de Ino Salió Sasuke_

_Ambos muchachos tenían una mirada, que a Leguas, se Sabría que estaban excitados._

_Sasuke miro a Naruto y este le medio sonrió. Con este gesto ambos se acercaron a Ino y ella, quine estaba con un camisón Rosado de seda. Al sentir el toque de los dedos de Naruto y Sasuke por sus brazos se excitó. Pero lo hizo aún mas cuando la tiraron a la cama._

_Ino pensó que caería sobre Shikamaru. Pero sin embargo reboto en el colchón y sin darse cuenta ahora era ella quien ocupaba el lugar que antes Shikamaru ocupaba._

_Ahora Ino veía como Shikamaru era tocado y besado por Naruto. Mientras que este era acariciado por Sasuke, quien a su ves mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Shikamaru._

_Y Así comenzaba su juego Sexual._

_El Juego Sexual que Ino imaginaba._

.../**F**in**I**maginacion**D**e**I**no/...

Tenten solamente se reía al ver la cara de Ino. Era muy graciosa y se notaba mucho en lo que pensaba.

Era casi como leer un manga.

.../**I**maginacion**D**e**S**akura/...

_- ¿¡Sasuke!?...¿¡Naruto!?... – Una pelirosada tocaba sonriente la puerta de sus amigos. Pero sin que nadie hablara aparte de ella la puerta misteriosamente se abrió._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces y una Sakura sonriente entraba a la habitación de los chicos. Y sin nada mas y nada menos se los encontraba sin nada a Sasuke, Naruto y también a Shikamaru acostados desnudos y sudando sobre la desordenada alfombra de la habitación de Naruto._

.../**F**in**I**maginacion**D**e**S**akura/...

Tenten al ver lo directa que fue Sakura al pensar y en menos de 30 segundo estar roja como un tomate moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras susurraba " No! Sasuke-kun no es Gay! ¡No lo es! Y menos Naruto: ¡¡NO!!"

Sí, un manga donde las protagonistas veian por primera vez una pelicula hentai.

.../**I**maginacion**D**e**H**inata/...

_Una muchacha estaba esperando sentada en una banca de su Instituto a su novio. Aunque se juntarían como amigos. Estaba sumida en sus pensamiento pero ciertas voces la sacaron de esto._

_- ¿estas Seguro? –preguntaba la voz de su novio_

_- Por favor Naruto... Shikamaru y yo sabemos lo que aremos, pero queremos ver si en verdad quieres a tu novia. O a Nosotros. – dijo seriamente una segunda voz, que muy fácil de reconocer para Hinata... El era Sasuke Uchiha. El mejor amigo de su novio._

_- Tsk! Que problemáticos...hagámoslo luego...-dice con una voz que nunca se escuchaba venir de Shikamaru, Una voz apurada._

_- Esta bien... hagámoslo – dijo finalmente Naruto, después de titubear._

.../**F**in**I**maginacion**D**e**H**inata/...

Hinata Abrió los ojos como un plato y grito junto a coro con Ino y Sakura.

- No son homosexuales Tenten! -

- Y tu mas que nadie sabe que seria feo encontrar a alguien a quien aprecias con otro hombre... – dijo Ino media seria.

- Es verdad, pero eso para mi ya lo supere! Lee sentía mucha atracción por Gay-sensei... en cierto modo era...¿predecible? –dijo Tenten para luego reír con sus amigas.

Tente había andado de Novia con Lee, un compañero y amigo de todos, pero luego un extraño día Neji abrazo extrañamente a Tenten. Ella aún recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo "no camines mas y vente conmigo, si sigues caminando, retrocederás pero igual si no vas tu donde mi, iré yo donde estés tu" Luego de eso Neji le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino. Tenten no sabia que hacer, debía juntarse con Lee pero por que Neji le decía eso?.

Tenten estaba dudando de si ir o no. Pero de todas manera fue. Y cuando llego a los camarines de los futbolistas. Escucho a Lee y a Gai-sensei en una conversación.

Donde Lee confesaba que cuanto mas deberían esperar para que ellos pudieran tener una relación normal. Y de por que seguir engañando a su amiga así.

Tenten solo pudo entrar y decirle a Lee muchas cosas. De las cuales algunas se arrepiente, Otras no.

Pero tiempo había pasado y las cosas cambiaban.

Ahora ellas reían uno de sus celulares comenzó a sonar.

**Fin del Primer Capitulo**

-

-

Actualizado 3/Abril/2008


	2. SeCreTo

* * *

_No se Quienes Lean el Fic...Pero yo me divierto escribiendole :B Dejen Reviews! _

* * *

.

**_Capitulo Anterior :_**

_- ¡No son homosexuales Tenten! -_

_- Y tu mas que nadie sabe que seria feo encontrar a alguien a quien aprecias con otro hombre... – dijo Ino media seria._

_- Es verdad, pero eso para mi ya lo supere! Lee sentía mucha atracción por Gay-sensei... en cierto modo era...¿predecible? –dijo Tenten para luego reír con sus amigas._

_Tente había andado de Novia con Lee, un compañero y amigo de todos, pero luego un extraño día Neji abrazo extrañamente a Tenten. Ella aún recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo "no camines mas y vente conmigo, si sigues caminando, retrocederás pero igual si no vas tu donde mi, iré yo donde estés tu" Luego de eso Neji le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino. Tenten no sabia que hacer, debía juntarse con Lee pero por que Neji le decía eso?._

_Tenten estaba dudando de si ir o no. Pero de todas manera fue. Y cuando llego a los camarines de los futbolistas. Escucho a Lee y a Gai-sensei en una conversación._

_Donde Lee confesaba que cuanto mas deberían esperar para que ellos pudieran tener una relación normal. Y de por que seguir engañando a su amiga así._

_Tenten solo pudo entrar y decirle a Lee muchas cosas. De las cuales algunas se arrepiente, Otras no._

_Pero tiempo había pasado y las cosas cambiaban._

_Ahora ellas reían uno de sus celulares comenzó a sonar._

-

-

-

**Segundo Capitulo:**

-

-

-

Las chicas callaron para escuchar el sonido. Era de la canción "The Scientist" (**N**otas **A**utora: **cold play :B muy buena) **Aquel móvil que sonaba era el de Sakura. Ella miró la pantalla y en ella se leía "Naruto" y un telefonillo que se movía.

-- Es Naruto...-dijo mientras paraba de reír aunque seguía estando con una gran sonrisa.

-- Pss... ¡¡contéstale!!: ¿Qué esperas? –dijeron al unísono animadas Tenten e Ino.

Sakura oprimió el botón verde y puso el móvil en su oreja. Esperando que Naruto le gritara...pero nunca llego aquel grito, si no que una voz ronca y sensual le habló.

-- ¿Sakura?, habla Sasuke. –dijo vacilante en un principio Sasuke, pero después su voz volvió a la normalidad...fría como hielo con Sakura.

-- Oh...eres tú Sasuke...Ohayo.-dijo Sakura a posta, diciéndoles el nombre de quien llamaba a sus amigas. Todas le miraron con una sonrisa picara con la cual Sakura se sonrojo un montón.

-- Naruto dice que si estás con...Hinata, que se junten en la Gelateria de Dolcee Fredo.- dijo Sasuke siendo escuchado por Sakura solamente, el lo dijo medio en voz baja y de repente se escucha una voz de fondo.

-- _A quien llamas Sasuke!? A tu Novia?_ –dijo un burlón Neji. El cual Sakura escuchó como a lo lejos.

--...Si...vete...-dijo Sasuke, al Sakura escuchar aquello se sonrojó. Pero luego entró a la vida real "_aquello lo hizo sólo para tapar a Naruto y Hinata...nada más. No significas nada para él_"

-- Debo colgar... –dijo Sasuke a lo que nuevamente Neji respondió en burla

-- _Acaso esa es la forma de despedirse de tu novia?...que poco hombre.._.-dijo Neji mientras reía. Sakura sólo sonrió, ellos eran extraños como amigos, siempre peleaban entre si...menos con Shikamaru, para él era muy problemático aquello.

-- Grr...maldito Neji- susurro Sasuke para luego decir un poco más alto- Te amo...cuídate nos vemos-y luego sin escuchar mas la voz de Sasuke sonó el estúpido "TuTuTU" que la hizo reaccionar más y ponerse peor que un tomate.

Ino, Hinata y Tenten la miraron extrañadas...¿Qué le pasó a la pelirosada que le hizo ponerse así de roja?

-- No era Naruto...llamó Sasuke, diciendo que...- pero paró de hablar. Aún era un secreto entre Ino, Hinata y Sakura solamente. Pero las 3 chicas se sentían muy mal al no contarle a Tente.

Sakura miró a Ino y Hinata Ambas, con solo ver los ojos de aquella muchacha, la cual no podía esconder nada detrás de aquellos verdes ojos.

-- Tente...estoy de novia con Naruto!-dijo Nerviosa y Rápidamente Hinata.

-- Nosotras- dijo Ino señalándose a ella y a Sakura- sabíamos desde antes, pero no teníamos claro si decirte por el hecho de que eres nuestra amiga

-- O no decirte por el Hecho de que eres Novia de Neji...él no lo sabe.-continuo Sakura.

Tenten miró sorprendida... pero en vez de decirles algo, les sonrió y se lanzo a darle un abrazo a Hinata.

Hinata al sentir el peso de la muchacha sobre ella, y sus brazos estrujándola. Se sintió aliviada y Feliz. La verdad es que esos días Naruto siempre le preguntaba que le sucedía, pero ella no sabia que responder. Ahora sabía que responderle, se sentía vacía al no poder contarle una de sus mayores felicidades a su amiga... pero no era el no poder, era el no saber si contarle.

Ino y Sakura se miraron y luego se abalanzaron en un montoncito sobre sus amigas.

-- oye, oye, ¡oye!...Sasuke me había llamado para decirme que Naruto te estaría esperando en la Gelateria Dolcee Fredo.- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía a la vez sus mejillas comenzaban a tener un colorcito carmesí.

Hinata al escuchar aquello se sonrojo y sonrió.

-- Gracias Saku...-dijo mientras sonreía y se paraba de la alfombra donde estaban sentadas e iba al baño de la habitación a buscar su mochila y su suéter

La habitación que Sakura e Ino compartían era simple. Un living-comedor-cocina estilo americana, dos habitaciones con un baño cada una. Y eso sería. Las habitaciones eran iguales para Tenten y Hinata; Naruto y Shikamaru y para la habitación de Sasuke y Neji.

.&.

Shikamaru estaba sentado en un banca, bueno... estaba recostado en aquella banca con los ojos cerrados, Tenia al equipo de fútbol corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Pero siente una risa, la cual le hace abrir los ojos de inmediato, tratando de prevenir...

Tarde...

Una muchacha cae sobre él, el justo antes puso su abdomen duro por lo cual no sintió tanto el "golpe" además de que estaba acostumbrado.

-- Hola Shikaaa! –dijo Alegre la rubia Yamanaka. Quien se acerco lentamente y beso la mejilla de muchacho, haciéndole sentir a este que ese momento pasaba a 1 segundo por Hora, lento.

-- Que problemática...Hola...-dijo mientras el le regresaba el saludo con un beso en la mejilla igualmente.

-- _Sasuke...tu novia...-_se escuchó gritar a uno de los jugadores. Shikamaru le miró con enojó. Aquel sujeto correría 20 vueltas mas alrededor de la cancha.

-- No te pongas celoso...-dijo Ino, quien ahora estaba sentada al lado de Shikamaru.

Ambos estaban mirando hacía en frente. Pero sus manos, disimuladamente estaban tomadas.

-- y Naruto ya se encontró con Hinata? –pregunto Shikamaru. Él había dejado salir a Naruto. Le dejaba salir antes por que era buen amigo y por que Naruto siempre se esforzaba el doble en los entrenamientos.

-- Si...Sakura y Tenten fueron a la biblioteca para buscar información en Internet de si en realidad vendrá el grupo aquel que les gusta a ambas...no se como se llama pero si viene te gustaría ir conmigo? –dijo con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas y sonriéndole.

-- Esta bien...no me haría problema... ne, sacare a Neji y le diré que Tenten le espera en la biblioteca...-dijo Shikamaru.

Neji era novio de Tenten... pero como las reputaciones en aquella escuela debían cuidarse, Tenten decidió no decir nada acerca de su noviazgo, por lo menos hasta que pasaran 2 meses más.

Por eso muchas personas creían que El capitán del equipo de fútbol salía con la bella pelirosada solista del coro de la Universidad.

Sakura era conocida como "El ángel Rosado de voz hermosa" sobrenombre con el cual Sasuke, Naruto e Ino la molestaban.

-- Neji...a la biblioteca, no quiero que repruebes Historia...-dijo Shikamaru cuando este se estaba acercando. Neji sabía de que hablaba por lo que miró serió a Shikamaru, pero en realidad le sonreía.

-- Como va tu Libro? –pregunto Ino a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru en la Universidad, además de ser el Genio en estrategia y Matemáticas, era un Escritor. O por lo menos muy conocido entre las distintas Universidades.

Sasuke con los demás jugadores regresaban hacía donde estaba el Couch, Shikamaru.

-- Takato... 20 vueltas más –dijo Shikamaru mirándole con odio. Takato no entendió bien, pero era mejor correr antes de que el Entrenador se enojara.

Sasuke llego a la banca y se sentó al lado de Ino. Busco en el bolso que tenia junto a sus pies y sacó una partitura.

Se la pasó a Ino, ella la miró, vio que notas tenía, le pidió a Sasuke el ritmo. Listo.

Ino y Sasuke eran algo así como músicos, tenían un "don Especial" o algo, ya que partitura que a Ino le pasaran ella cantaba y arreglaba. Y Sasuke instrumento que le entregaban el podía tocar melodías muy extraordinarias e inventadas en el mismo instante por él.

Ino sonrió, le devolvió el papel a Sasuke y comenzó a cantar.

Todo el equipo de fútbol le quedo mirando. Su voz era diferente y menos dulce que la de Sakura, pero era una voz extraordinaria.

Todos quedaron embobados...

-

-

-

**Fin Segundo Capitulo ...**

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews :B Si quieren...no cuesta nada...Submit Review y dps apretar el Go! xD ahahaha..._**

* * *


	3. Todo gira entorno a eso

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el 3er Capitulo...espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**.&.**

**.&.**

Sasuke llego a la banca y se sentó al lado de Ino. Busco en el bolso que tenia junto a sus pies y sacó una partitura.

* * *

Se la pasó a Ino, ella la miró, vio que notas tenía, le pidió a Sasuke el ritmo. Listo.

Ino y Sasuke eran algo así como músicos, tenían un "don Especial" o algo, ya que partitura que a Ino le pasaran ella cantaba y arreglaba. Y Sasuke instrumento que le entregaban el podía tocar melodías muy extraordinarias e inventadas en el mismo instante por él.

Ino sonrió, le devolvió el papel a Sasuke y comenzó a cantar.

Todo el equipo de fútbol le quedo mirando. Su voz era diferente y menos dulce que la de Sakura, pero era una voz extraordinaria.

Todos quedaron embobados.

**.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

Tenten estaba conversando con Sakura en la Biblioteca, lugar acordado para juntarse con Neji.. Aunque la pelirosada sabia muy bien que al Llegar el novio de la pelinegra ella debía ir a "cumplir con un compromiso"

- Sinceramente este Instituto es extraño, Llego 3 años aquí y me sorprende las muchas apariencias que hay o los estereotipos. ¿A ti no Sakura?.- pregunto Tenten, quien al ver a su amiga supo que andaba en las nubes.

Sakura pensaba en por que Sasuke era así con ella, antes no eran así. Ellos se conocían desde niños. Por el hecho de que la pelirosada era la gran amiga de Ino. Mas la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura había cambiado. Quien sabe por que.

Sakura dejo de pensar cuando sintió la mirada picarona de Tenten sobre ella.

- Otra vez pensando en Sasuke!.-dijo riendo Tenten. Quien hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

Últimamente ella trataba de hablarle más, pero cuando estaba frente a él su cuerpo se paralizaba y no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Lo siento Tenten. Sí es por Sasuke, en serio que no se que hacer para que ...-Sakura dejo de hablar cuando vio que Neji se acercaba, pero no solo, en compañía de Sasuke mas este antes de Llegar hacia donde estaba ellas doblaba para entrar a buscar unos libros. -Después te cuento amiga. Adiós, después nos vemos.

Sakura se no se alejo de ahí sin antes saludar a Neji. Eran buenos amigos y gracias a Sakura, Tenten y Neji eran ahora novios.

Tente vio alejarse a su amiga. Debía hacer algo para ayudarla. Quisiera o no Sakura ella haría algo, y bueno, si no resultaba siempre había forma de arreglarlo.

- ¿Que le pasa a Sakura?.- pregunto Neji al ver que su amiga iba cabizbaja hacia quien sabe donde. Un compromiso según Ella.

Tenten sonrió, algo se le había ocurrido.

- Fue a ver a su admirador Secreto. Y quien sabe.-rió la pelinegra.- talvez termine siendo su Novio.-dijo Tenten, una mentirilla blanca no mataría a nadie. Además sabia que su novio no se creía eso, pero el Pelinegro que estaba al otro lado del estante buscando un libro de partituras sí se lo creería.

Por otro lado, Sakura iba caminando mirando sus pies y pensando en como podría hacer algo para acercarse a Sasuke.

En eso siente que alguien le llama, al voltearse se encuentra con su compañero de clases de Biología, Sai.

- Hola, Que hace aquí sola? –pregunto sin rodeos el muchacho. Sakura lo miro. En realidad Sai se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Pero había una gran diferencia, uno le movía el mundo entero mientras que el otro simplemente la hacia sonrojar.

- Que mona estas hoy.-dijo Sai mientras agarraba un mechón que caía junto a la mejilla derecha de la muchacha. Sakura se sonrojó y más aún cuando el muchacho se acerco a la cara de esta.

- Hoy.-una voz ronca y algo irritada resonó. Sakura sabía de quien era y se avergonzó ya que Sasuke podría pensar cualquier cosa.

- Sakura ven.-dijo mientras cogía la mano de Sakura y la atraía hacia él. Sai le miraba de reojo y les vio marcharse.

- Esto no quedará así Uchiha.-respondió en un susurro Sai. Antes de voltearse e irse tarareando una canción hacia la facultad de ciencias.

Sakura caminaba detrás de Sasuke, aun cogidos de las manos pero no sabia por que Sasuke actuó así ni hacia donde se dirigían o el por que de todo aquello.

- Espera.-dijo Sakura deteniéndose y sorprendiendo a Sasuke.-Por que hiciste eso? .-pregunto con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas la pelirosada pero su miraba estaba fija en los oscuros ojos de muchacho.

Este sonrió maliciosamente.

- Que?.-dijo preguntándole de un modo arrogante.-¿por qué quieres una explicación?, acaso estabas apunto de ligar con aquel muchacho?.-dijo altanero el Uchiha.

Sakura le miro con sorpresa. Como se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono.

Uchiha miro la reacción de la muchacha, ella si que era extraña, él pensaba que reaccionaria como "las demás" insultándole o tratando de golpearle. Sakura no era así.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y lentamente se fue caminando, mientras sentía que aquel amor iba siendo cada vez el menos indicado para ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió, camino hacia el lado de la chica y cuando vio una Lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de la muchacha paro en seco.

Cogió del brazo a Sakura y le hizo verle a los ojos de frente. Ella sin ninguna vergüenza le miro con los ojos rojos y una que otra Lagrima cayendo.

- Por qué haces esto Sakura.-dijo Sasuke más asintiendo que preguntando.

Sakura no se esperaba aquello. Sasuke le miraba tiernamente y expresaba... Arrepentimiento.

Lentamente el se acerco a Ella y junto su frente con la de aquella muchacha. Quería besarla mas no sabia que debía hacer.

Sakura se sonrojo por aquella cercanía, por aquel rocé de los dedos de él sobre sus Labios. Sobre su mejilla. Ella por lo menos, no aguantaba más.

Sakura se atrevió y acorto la distancia haciendo la inexistente. Se besaban.

Los preciados labios de ella eran exquisitos y además eran la pieza justa para lo labios del muchacho. Sus labios Eran como un puzzle.

El beso hubiera seguido más Sakura reacciono, no sabia que pasaba.

Se separo de él con un mayor esfuerzo. Él la miro extrañado.

- Sasuke...que hacemos?.-pregunto Sakura sonrojada y con la respiración media agitada por aquello que le estaba sucediendo. Esta nerviosa, pero tenia que aclarar esto.- Sasuke...yo te amo. Por favor, por favor Sasuke, lo único que pido es que si no sientes lo mismo que yo. te des media vuelta y te largues. O me dejes irme a mi. Esto para mi no es un juego.-dijo con voz clara y con una sinceridad en sus verdes ojos, que a Sasuke le hicieron sonrojar y sonreír.

- Te amo Sakura.-dijo Sasuke mientras se depositaba su mano en el cuello de la muchacha y la acercaba hacia él. Volviendo así a besar esos labios sabor a fresa que le habían hipnotizado.

.&.&.&.

Ino esperaba en el gimnasio a que Shikamaru terminara de ordenar en la oficina de el lado de este.

- Falta mucho Shika?.-pregunto la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la oficina, al entrar vio a Shikamaru con sus Lente negros los cuales que ocupaba solo para leer y en ese momento leía un papel al parecer muy interesante, el pelo suelto, usando pantalones deportivos una camisa y un polero con sierre del equipo medio abierto.

Ino se quedo parada mirándole babosa. Shikamaru al notar la mirada de alguien levanto la vista y vio a la Rubia, quien se sonrojó pero sonriendo se acerco a él y termino sentándose en el escritorio frente al castaño.

- Que sexy estas hoy Shika...-dijo Ino mientras alejaba los papeles del lado de Shikamaru y jugaba con el cabello de muchacho.

Shikamaru vio a Ino sonriendo, se quitó lo lentes los dejo sobre su cabeza y tomó de cuello a la muchacha acercándola hacia si. Para poder, sin ningún problema, besar esos Labios que hace mucho eran solo de él.

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a la rubia. Ella solo se quedo abrazada junto a pecho de él. Le gustaba mucho su olor. Era agradable y producía que Ino le recordara, deseara y riera.

Todo por Él.

- Te extraño.-dijo Shikamaru, Ino solo sonrió ante aquello. Ella igual le extrañaba.

Ino se separó un poco de él y se acerco para besar tiernamente los labios de él, luego sus pómulos, su mentón, su frente, su nariz y de nuevo sus Labios. Así comenzó el juego. El cual Shikamaru gano al besar los labios de Ino y no dejarlos por un tiempo.

Un sonido se escucho. Había alguien en aquel lugar y eso podía ser malo. Ellos desde un principio habían querido tener una relación libre de chismes y de malos tratos hacia sus respectivas parejas por los demás.

Habían inventado unos cuentos que no solo les involucraban a ellos, si eran descubiertos por alguien seria malo.

Shikamaru se paró tranquilamente y dirigió a donde se había escuchado el ruido de una pelota de basketball.

Cual fue su sorpresa.

- Hinata...-dijo sorprendido el muchacho. Ino había Llegado un instante después e igual de sorprendida exclamó.

- Naruto...¿qué haces... y...aquí?.-pregunto un poco sonrojada Ino.

Ellos estaban sin camisa y sonrojados a más no poder. Naruto se sorprendió al escucharles Llegar, habían estado ahí desde mucho antes que Yamanaka y el Nara hubieran Llegado.

- Por suerte que fui yo quien les encontré y no Neji.-respondió Nara quien se volteo para ver a Ino.

Ino miro a Hinata y sonrió. Luego a Naruto y habló.

- No se supone que estaban en el parque? O en la heladería?.-pregunto Ino con curiosidad. Naruto sonrió y luego hablo.

- En realidad que son mal pensados, estaba entrenando barras junto a Hinata. Ya sabes que ella hace gimnasia rítmica, siempre los jueves venimos aquí a entrenar pero hoy nos quedamos hasta un poco más tarde y los escuchamos.-respondió Naruto mientras reía y hacia sonrojar a Ino e igual a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar a Hinata, estaba con calzas y un sostén deportivo. Como esas playeras cortitas y apretadas. Naruto en cambio estaba tan solo con un Short.

Y era verdad, las barra de gimnasia estaba ahí junto a algunas colchonetas.

Naruto era bueno en la mayoría de los deportes e igual en las materias relacionadas con números. Era extraño pero desde que Hinata le daba clases de Matemática sacaba puros 100. lo cual le convenía.

Hinata era un muchacha integral, introvertida y con una facilidad para sonrojarse.

Pero a pesar de que tenia casi todo los problemas con su padre eran muchos, el quería que ella fuese tan solo la esposa de un gran empresario, que supiera barrer, cocinar y vestir lindas prendas.

Hinata no era así, ella quería estudiar y seguir estudiando. Haciendo postgrados en el extranjero y tenia sueños junto a Naruto.

Naruto estudiaba para ser Ingeniero. Y Ella para ser Arquitecto.

Ella tenia más aspiraciones. Pero su padre las cortaba todas.

Ino en cambio trataba de sacarse el estereotipo que tenían contra las rubias y además contra las modelos. Ella amaba el baile y le daba gracia al bailar cualquier pieza. Para muchos era una experta para otro era un perra.

Por lo que su Hermano Sasuke siempre terminaba en peleas, su hermana ganaba muchos insultos por ser Rubia, bailarina, alguna vez fue modelo y en ese instante estar estudiando para ser Geóloga.

La verdad es que le encantaba hacer cosas diferentes. Más la música siempre estaba con ella a pesar de que su carrera fuera algo diferente.

Shikamaru estudiaba Literatura. Estaba estudiando para ser profesor de Literatura en enseñanza media y universidad. Por lo que era admirado al recordar cada una de las cosas que leía y sí que leía mucho.

Sasuke Uchiha estudiaba Ingeniería Química por lo que no se topaba mucho con sus amigos. Solo en el club de Fútbol, el cual era para todos los que pudieran participar de este en el horario asignado.

Sakura Haruno estudiaba a Medicina. La primera quería ser kinesióloga. Neji igual estudiaba Odontología.

Tente estudiaba para ser profesora de Ingles, aunque en un principio fue traductora por el hecho que desde pequeña aprendió variados idiomas. Mas luego en vez de traducir quiso enseñarlos.

Todos eran muy inteligentes lo que facilitaba las cosas, pero como toda persona había semanas y hasta meses donde no se veían ni siquiera con su compañero de habitación. Por el hecho de que estudiaban hasta la madrugada solos y después quedaban de juntarse con compañeros de ramos para repasar y entender.

Todo era Extraño...y seguiría siéndolo por lo menos hasta un cierto tiempo más.

O seria normal.

Después... talvez empeorará.

Continuara...

.&.&.&.

.&.

Continuara...

Dejen Comentarios para que la autora se sienta feliz yaaaaaaaaaaaaa? ajajaja cuidense mucho con amor para ustedes :B


	4. ¿Decir, o No?

**- **

_Se trata de escribir lo mejor que se puede, jijiji, dedicado a lso sueños de alguien quien quiere estar con un su ser amado. _

_- _

* * *

**.&. **

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

**-**

**- **

La verdad es que los cuchicheos no cesaban, estaba todo ahí, mirando atónitos… el instituto entero se había enterado ya.

La pareja de Oro, quien era constituida por Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka había roto su relación de más de 3 años; según se rumoreaba.

Ahora, en el comedor, él único lugar donde todos los alumnos de diferentes facultades podían hacer vida social además de los clubes que en las tardes hacía deportes o algún taller.

Bueno…justo en el lugar donde los alumnos podían saber si se formaban nuevas parejas o algún chico o chica linda había ingresado…era ese.

La cafetería, casino o comedor; como quieran llamarle.

Sakura Haruno, Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y la novia de este; estaban sentados en la misma mesa.

Conversando, pero lo más extraño es que la pelirosada con el pelinegro de cabellos cortos.

Mimándose el uno al otro, de repente se tomaban de la mano, de repente el chico se reía o era al revés.

¡¡Cómo podía ser tan descarada, coqueteándole al mejor amigo de su novio y enfrente de este!!

Pero era imposible que la pareja de oro terminara, ya habían ocurrido cosas así.

Ya que nadie sabía en realidad…lo que sí era real.

Todos con ojos como platos mirando a Sasuke, luego su vista se iba hacia donde la Rubia, la ex del Uchiha.

Ino conversaba con Naruto, detrás de este estaba Shikamaru quien igual miraba a Ino con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

La rubia era despistada para algunas cosas, por ende no comprendía.

Hinata escuchaba hablar a Tente, quien explicaba algo a Neji.

Naruto de la nada se paro de la mesa, se acerco a Sakura y le susurro Qué quieres hace, que crean que eres novia de Sasuke o seguir siendo mi novia, debemos conversarlo…retírate después que Sasuke

Luego el Rubio le dio un apretón de manos a Sasuke y le dijo en voz baja que se juntaran en las bancas de atrás del instituto.

Así fue como la cafetería se fue vaciando… pero todos consternados, ya que según muchos.

¡Naruto había demostrado sus celos!

Pero no era así, había algo más importante para él que eso…Su relación con Hinata.

¿Qué pasaba si se descubrían los embrollos?, si se descubrían las parejas correspondidas.

¿Qué pasaría?

Nadie podía explicárselo correctamente, o por lo meno no ahora. Creía él.

Estando atrás, Naruto afirmando sus pies en el asiento de una banca y sentado encima del respaldo de esta. Miraba fijamente a un par de ojos verdes, luego a unos negro en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de alguno de los dos.

Ninguna respuesta venia.

- y bien…que me dicen, pueden decidir ayudarme o también no. De las dos formas puedo arreglármelas pero el seguir fingiendo por un tiempo más me ayudara para convencer luego a Hinata que le digamos la verdad a Neji.-dijo Naruto con un semblante serio, más serio de lo común.

Sakura miro al rubio, quería ayudarle, pero también quería estar feliz con Sasuke paseándose de la mano.

Pero sería sólo un momento.

-Yo digo que finjamos un poco más.-dijo Sakura apoyando a su amigo, luego miro a el pelinegro.

Este miro sus verdes ojos y luego si vista se fue a el par de ojos celeste que pertenecían al joven de cabellera rubia.

Asintió con lo cabeza por lo que Sakura y Naruto dieron un grito de alegría, obviamente el grito de Naruto fue mucho más ronco que el de la pelirosada pero igual de fuertes, se abrazaron y comenzaron a girar saltando. No podían verse de una edad mayor a las de 5 años con excepción de los cuerpazos que tenían.

Dentro de la cafetería se encontraban Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino.

Conversaban de la relación de la pelinegra de ojos claros con el aniñado Naruto.

- ¿Tú sabes que cuándo más tarde se entere Neji podría ser peor?, cierto.-exclamó el castaño.

Ino le miró luego se fijo en la joven que ahora tenia frente a ella, era su turno de hablar.

- Naruto haría muchas cosas por ti, cuentas con todo su apoyo, sólo es cosa de que tú te des cuenta de lo que quieres hacer, nosotros por lo menos.-dijo la rubia mientras se señalaba a ella y luego al Nara.- tea poyaremos con todo.

La pelinegra sonrió, debía decidirse pronto, por que era incomodo mentirle a su primo y a la vez igual de incomodo saber que todos creían que Naruto era novio de Sakura cuando ella y sus amigos sabían bien (ahora) que Sakura estaba de novios con Sasuke.

Debía apresurarse, pero el problema era como hacerse las ganas de…

Que complicado era todo, mejor iría a entrenar, iría a hacer gimnasia. La joven se despidió cordialmente y se retiro caminando lentamente hacia el gimnasio en el cual tendría que practicar.

- ¿Tú que tienes que hacer?.-preguntó Shikamaru a Ino.

La rubia le miro sonriendo y se acerco hacia él para besar la comisura de sus labios, haciendo pasar aquel casi beso como un beso en la mejilla.

- Tendré que practicar, ahora mismo estoy algo atrasada.-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a trotar, miro hacia atrás, se sorprendió mas no podía ocultar la felicidad que le inundaba por ende esbozó una sonrisa.

Llegaron a el gimnasio en el cual había una alfombra blanca hasta la mitad. La rubia comenzó a quitarse las prendas de ropas hasta quedar en un short no tan apretado y una polera que mostraba sus hombros, era hasta las caderas y apretada ahí pero las mangas eran holgadas.

Puso rápidamente en un quipo que dentro de un mueble se encontraba un cd, una música comenzó a sonar y la rubia comenzó a moverse.

Era un mix de muchas de las canciones que últimamente estaban de moda, por ende de repente sonaban una techno, electrónica, hasta reggaton y regge había.

Pero quien escuchaba la música sonar y entraba a mirar se quedaba embobado, no había persona en aquel instituto¡no!, en aquella academia que bailara mejor que ella.

Todo viendo como las curvas de las joven iban al compás de la música, todos la miraban, pero a ella sólo le importaba uno, sólo uno.

Sólo su castaño perezoso, sólo su amor, sólo…su Shikamaru Nara.-

_- _

_Continuará... _

**Fin Capitulo Cuatro**

* * *

Espero que les guste :) yo me diverti, jajaja

si les gustó dejen un Reviewww weee ;D jijiji


	5. Creo que sí

_Bueno, aqui el quinto capitulo de este fic jiji, espeor les guste._

_&  
_

* * *

**Quinto Capitulo:**

**-**

**-**

La música hace que las personas compartan parte de sus emociones o las muestren a través de pasos de bailes.

Nadie es igual a otro, todos somos diferentes mas se nos puede asociar con otras personas…se piensa que las personas actuaran de una forma y esto puede realmente suceder así o talvez no.

Shikamaru Nara era el concejero estudiantil, ese a quien le llegaban cartas o continuas visitas.

Las palabras que el castaño expresaba al hablar o escribir eran lo que muchas personas necesitaban escuchar.

Todos conocían a Shikamaru y más por que el era el encargado de muchos clubes relacionados con literatura.

Los profesores de ese ramo eran muy amigables con el castaño además que de repente le buscaban para hablar sobre alguna nueva novela o criticar algún trabajo.

Shikamaru era objetivo y no le molestaba ayudar a sus compañeros.

Era gracias a él que Ino era mejor en literatura. Era gracias a él que Naruto era reconocido.

Todo los amigos del rubio recordaban aquellos meses de suplicios, donde todos quedaban faenados con los trabajos literarios de este…Shikamaru como su mentor le ayudaba para mejorar aquel ramo ya que Uzumaki necesitaba aprobar ese ramo.

Peor no fue que un profesor, que ya no esta haciendo clases en esa escuela, tubo problemas con Naruto diciéndole que era un farsante y ninguno de sus trabajos merecía la pena leer.

Sí, todos recordaban las batallas entre el sensei Mitzuki versus Naruto Uzumaki.

Batallas de palabras se entablaron en clases, demostrando Naruto todo lo que Shikamaru le enseñó y lo que el aprendió por su cuenta.

No fue en un acto donde el castaño perezoso se paro delante de 867.872 personas para así leer un hermoso monologo en el que el profesor Mitzuki vanaglorio a Shikamaru por el estupendo escrito realizado.

Todos recordarán la cara de Mitzuki cuando Shikamaru pronunció.

Este es un trabajo de un amigo mió, es el trabajo de Naruto Uzumaki mas yo estoy aquí leyéndolo por él ya que a él no le creyeron; no le dejaron expresarlo… sois problemáticos hombres

Mitzuki renunció semanas después; fue así como los siguientes profesores de literatura recocían a Naruto y obviamente…a Shikamaru.

Pero el pasado era eso… Ahora estaban todos además de estar preocupados por lo que les vendría con el seguir de los años.

Se preocupaban por el presente

Ese presente que gracias a ellos mismo, como medida de "protección" habían abordado un engaño que ahora les pesaba.

Muy cerca del foco de la ciudad. Entrando en un callejón sin salida había 4 cafés, uno al lado del otro.

El tercero de estos cuatro era el más frecuentado por nuestros protagonistas. Era ahí donde se encontraban Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru y  
Sasuke sentados en una mesa bebiendo y comiendo.

Los tres caballeros- así era como Ino molestaba a sus amigos- que ahí estaban sentados eran los mejores amigos que Ino había tenido en su vida eran los mejores.

Aunque siempre tenían problemas por la diferencia de sexos su amistad y confianza iba más allá.

Ino estuvo rodeada de hombres hasta que comenzó a hacerse amiga de Sakura y Hinata.

Luego estaban Neji y Tenten.

Pero la infancia de la rubia la pasó con los dos mejores amigos de su hermano (Sasuke), quienes eran Shikamaru y Naruto.

- No sé, yo no me preocupo mucho por Neji…es mi amigo pero no le tengo un cariño como el que le tengo a ustedes y menos el que le tengo a Hinata.-dijo Naruto mientras su mano era el soporte para su cara.

Ino le miraba mientras comía una torta y bebía un milkshake; su mano derecha estaba sobre la mesa entrelazada con la mano morena del castaño que estaba a su derecha.

La mesa en la que estaban era una con forma de cuadrado. Naruto miraba a Ino, Shikamaru miraba a Sasuke.

- Deberás hablar luego…no sé si Neji nos considere sus verdaderos amigos pero como que es algo que no debería esconderse.-dijo Sasuke medio despreocupado.

Si Neji "terminaba" con Sakura, la pelirosada "terminaría" con Naruto y así él podría besarla libremente (¿)

Era un plan…o algo así.

- Odio que las cosas se tengan que ocultar; es un país libre…no hay nada corrupto ni horrendo en las relaciones.-dijo Shikamaru mientras bebía su café irlandés.

Ino le miró y sonrió. Tomo su bolso, este era grande…era uno que había comprado en una feria que decía ser hindú; el bolso tenía muchos colore además de que combinaba con muchas de las ropas de la rubia.

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor. Naruto la miro despreocupado, Sasuke le arrebato la cajetilla de las manos despreocupadamente para así coger un cigarrillo; Shikamaru en cambio dijo tranquilamente

Fumemos uno a media

La rubia sonrió; Sasuke no fumaba mucho por el hecho de ser deportista pero a pesar de que el cigarrillo le gustaba y nunca había dejado de fumar completamente como lo había hecho el rubio, su condición física era buenísima.

Shikamaru fumaba de vez en cuando, simplemente de vez en cuando.

Naruto había dejado el cigarrillo hace ya un año y medio trimestre pero cuando era joven fumaba mucho.

Ino llevo el cigarrillo hasta su labios, lo encendió y dio la primera calada a este. El encendedor se lo paso al pelinegro de su izquierda mientras que daba otra calada al cigarrillo para luego pasarle este a Shikamaru.

Así entre música rock y alternativa; humo, café y risas la conversación daba vueltas y vueltas en busca de la respuesta a el por qué de la gente que se preocupaba de cosas externas a lo suyo.

En el café de la esquina en cambio. Se encontraban Hinata, Sakura, Neji y Tenten…ese local era más actualizado por decirlo así.

Neji miraba serio a Hinata. Tente y Sakura estaban callada dirigiendo furtivas miradas entre ellas, Neji y Hinata.

- No me lo esperabas¿sabías eso?.-dijo Neji en un susurro mientras una risa de sorpresa se escapaba de sus labios.

Hinata se sonrojo. Ella debía tomar la "iniciativa" de eso. Si no… no serviría.

- Sí sé, esto haría cambiar muchas cosas pero Naruto es la mejor persona con la que eh estado…estamos dispuesto a seguir fingiendo un poco más por nuestros amigos pero no podemos hacer que ellos carguen con una mentira que tarde o temprano t tendríamos que decir. Es por eso que te lo conté.-dijo Hinata más nerviosa pero a la vez más segura como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

Neji la miro aún manteniendo su gélida mirada.

- No sé que decir…-dijo antes de pararse de aquella mesa con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía hacia fuera del local.

Las chicas se sorprendieron. Tenten sacó un poco de dinero de su mochila, lo dejo en la mesa rápidamente, besó las mejillas de sus amigas en un gestó de despedida para así seguir a su novio Neji.

Sabían que él necesitaba pensar, pero ella quería estar ahí para él en sus momentos malos.

Sí, era por eso que ella le estaba siguiendo.

Por eso que ahora le abrazaba.

Por eso que ahora le calmaba, le consolaba.

Era ella quien le besaba para que no se enojara.

Y era ella la única que sí lo conseguía...  
.

**Fin Del Quinto Capitulo**

* * *

_-_

_¿Dejan Reviews para la Autora? _

_jajaja, Sí (?) _


	6. Ganamos?

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora sí me gusta a mi ___

_Ajajaja. _

_-_

**Capitulo Seis**

-

-

La pelirosada caminaba intranquila por los corredores de su facultad, es que ahora todos se sentían con el poder de hablar cuanto quisiesen sobre su vida y es que como no era su vida ellos la manejaban de la "mejor" manera.

Sakura odiaba eso, estaba agotada de las mentiras.

-- Las apariencias apestan.-dijo en un susurro para si misma antes de sentarse tranquilamente en un banca, tenía una bebida en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha buscaba en su cartera un cigarrillo.

El vicio, que supuestamente le relajaba.

-- Disculpa por llegar tarde.-dijo sonriendo Ino, se sentó al lado de Sakura quien le ofrecía un cigarrillo el cual la rubia aceptó.

Sentadas, calladas y mirando como las miraban. Todo por que eran amigas y se habían "cambiado de novios" o algo así, pensar que ellos creían saberlo todo.

Según la gente: Ino era la rubia linda, que dejaba que su mejor Sakura se quedara con el capitanazo del equipo de fútbol y todo por que no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo y se la pasaba en tutorías con Shikamaru-El entrenador del quipo de fútbol y además un genio-.

De Sakura por otro lado, se decía que era una amiga arpía que robaba novios a amigas, que su cara tierna y su pelo rosado eran solo una mascara para ocultar que era una seductora roba novios, esto por que había seducido a Neji, Sasuke y a Sai.

Pero conste que sólo hablaban así de las mujeres, ellas eran las perras o las sueltas. Pero los hombres no; Sasuke era el matador, todos los hombres sabían que después él volvería con la ricura de Ino. Y que Sakura volvería llorando hacia cualquiera de sus ex o puede que se la jugaría por Sai, por que en realidad ella no amaba a Sasuke, ella simplemente no amaba.

-- Todos se creen con derecho de controlar nuestras vidas, si fueran ellos quienes les estuvieran viviendo…no dirían y menos harían lo que piensan.-dijo Sakura, quien daba un calada a su cigarrillo, luego lo botaba lentamente. Su vista estaba fija en una joven que descaradamente la miraba y le hablaba a su amiga, la miraba nuevamente y le volvía a hablar a su amiga.

Ino miro con odio a dos chicas que la miraban feo. En esos momentos envidiaba que los hombres fueran unos cabezas de músculos que problema que tuvieran lo arreglaban peleando.

ESO quería ella ahora, eso tendría.

Se paró de su asiento, seguía con la mirada a las muchachas. Es que la conocían perfectamente era Karim, la perra mayor que vivía de los chismes.

-- Por qué no eres mujercita para tus cosas y me las dices a la cara.-dijo Ino alzando la voz, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. Sakura se sonrojó por que la rubia sí que estaba enojada y como amiga: ella la apoyaba, por que en realidad eran muchas las que querían ver con un ojo morado a Karim.

La susodicha miro de pies a cabeza a Ino, asqueada. Haciendo enojar más a la rubia la cual se acercó hasta mirar a su contrincante a los ojos-aunque Karim era más alta que ella- y decirle lentamente:

-- Deja de perder tu tiempo inventando cosas, yo y mis amigas no queremos atención…por qué no inventas algo de ti para que por fin consigas algo de atención como siempre añoraste.-dijo Ino con el odio estampado en cada una de sus palabras.

Una que otra risa escapó de más de alguna boca, lo que decía la rubiecita era verdad. Pero la leña que le faltaba para que el fuego prendiese la tiro Karim, cuando le escupió ha Ino.

La rubia sintió mojada su mejilla y la sangre le hirvió a más no poder, ella era muy femenina pero no permitiría nunca que alguien le hiciera algo así. En momentos así agradecía a Naruto y Sasuke que desde pequeña jugaron a las luchas con ella, así aprendió a luchar bien llegando a hacerle competencia mano a mano ha Sasuke y ganándole a Naruto.

Miro los anteojos que Karim y no le importó, su puño ya tomaba vuelo hasta chocar estruendosamente en la mejilla de la joven, aprovecho que quedó media aturdida para pegarle dos golpes más. Un izquierdazo en la mandíbula y un derechazo en el ojo.

Las gafas cayeron al suelo dobladas y rotas, nadie hablaba por que el momento de sorpresa ya había pasado, sobre la polera de Karim caían gotas de sangre que provenían de la nariz de la chica.

-- Estoy realmente harta de ti, disculpa por lo de las gafas…-dijo Ino enojada, es que aún sentía ganas de seguir moliendo a golpes a esa estúpida pero no podía por que ahí si que dejaría la grande. Metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su jeans para sacar unos cuantos billetes que le dejo forzosamente en la palma de la mano y añadió – Por los lentes, tonta.

La rubia tenía su mochila en la espalda, miro a Sakura, quien la alcanzó para así caminar al casino para ir a almorzar con los demás y contarles entre risas su nueva hazaña.

Caminaron hasta alejarse del lugar, en cuanto no hubo nadie de los que estuvieron presentes en el momento del golpe, Ino miró a Sakura, la pelirosada le devolvió la mirada a la rubia y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-- Se lo merecía.-comentaban Ino y Sakura cuando estaban en el casino almorzando con sus amigos.

Naruto se reía a carcajadas, estaba sentado al lado de Hinata ha quien de repente un tinte carmesí le pintaba sus mejillas, especialmente cuando Naruto le hablaba.

Neji simplemente miraba, Tenten lo abrazaba y le besaba. Era una semana de caos para todos los expectantes.

Todos pensaban lo mismo¿¡¡Dónde quedaron las apariencias!!?

A quien le importaba.

Ino miro a Shikamaru, él le hablaba sobre uno de sus nuevos proyectos de entrenamiento o libros. En realidad no sabía por que ella sólo veía como sus labios se movían al hablar, como sus ojos brillaban a pesar de tener una carita de sueño que se le iba quitando poco a poco.

Por lo menos ya no es como antes, pensó Ino.

Shikamaru hablaba animado hasta que los suaves labios de Ino le callaron de inmediato, movió delicadamente sus labios sobre los del moreno, siendo absorbida por ellos. Así comenzaron el lindo baile de labios llamado besar.

Sakura miro a Ino, quien se abrazaba ha la espalda del moreno.

-- Que envidia.-susurro para si Sakura, sin saber que Sasuke le escuchaba. El moreno un poco celoso se acerco a la pelirosada quien estaba media ladeada.

La volteo para quedar por lo menos boca frente a boca y la besó despacito. Sakura todavía no asociaba que era Sasuke quien le estaba besando hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y abrió los ojos. El Uchiha tenía sus ojos bien cerrados, estaba concentrado en besar los labios de la pelirosada los cuales eran un vicio para él.

Sasuke y Sakura respiraban mientras se besaban por lo que estuvieron arto rato besándose, sin importarles dónde estaban o qué dirían.

La verdad es que estaban aburridos de eso, más las mujeres que los hombros…a quienes nunca les importó tanto ese asunto de apariencias.

-- Sigues con envidia.-susurro Sasuke quien tenía su boca a escasos milímetros de la de Sakura.

La joven se sonrojó, le había escuchado. Sonrió al recordar el beso y dónde estaban besándose, era un buen paso dejar las apariencias de lado.

-- Cómo vivir de las apariencias.-dijo Sakura antes de abrazar a un atónito Sasuke.

Tenten aplaudió feliz, Neji sonrió al escucharla.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-- Hoy puedes venir a mi casa, a dormir.-

Tenten sonrió, a ella le encantaba ir a dormir donde Neji pero más le gustaba que él fuera a dormir a su departamento por lo que respondió coqueta ha la insinuación que su novio le había hecho.

-- Por que no vamos al mió, ahora… y en la noche.-

Neji tomo sus cosas tranquilo, miro su reloj y se paro de la mesa. Tomando la mano de Tenten y despidiéndose vagamente salieron del lugar.

En cuanto salieron Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano y dijo tranquilo mientras la besaba cortamente en los labios.

-- Acompáñame a comprar un jugo.-

El rubio le sonreía tan adorablemente, ella no podía negarse, para ella era imposible negarse a él.

Se levanto tranquila y se dejó guiar por la mano de Naruto.

Una risitas vagas se escucharon, Sakura e Ino sonreían…ellas sabían por qué Tenten de repente se iba. Cómo también los chicos sospechaban por que Neji había mirado el reloj, como hombre tienen la manía de ver al hora antes para saber por cuanto podrán satisfacer a sus novias.

Rieron, era extraño no preocuparse de las apariencias. No podían negar que se perseguían un poco pero se sentían algo mejor.

Ojala, siguiera así por más.

Pero no todos estaban feliz, en una mesa lejana un cuarteto les miraban con extrañes. El pelirrojo veía como esa rubia que le mataba era tan… ¿Feliz?, se podía ser feliz con un idiota somnoliento como era el entrenador de fútbol.

La rubia que estaba a la derecha del pelirrojo simplemente escuchaba música, ella no necesitaba mirar a las personas…eso era una perdida de tiempo.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha nunca fue suyo, primero Ino y luego Sakura…las odiaba. Tomó la bolsa de hielo que tenía en su mejilla y la subió hasta su ojo; Sasuke sería de ella, eso lo tenía claro.

-- Te juro, que sea como sea Sakura Haruno será mía.-dijo mientras se paraba del lado de Karim y caminaba hacia la mesa dónde se encontraba la pelirrosada.

El hecho de ser amigos ayudaba, aunque últimamente ella no hablaba mucho con el por temor de que Sasuke les viese juntos…pero eso dejaría de ser así.

El la veía siempre en clases, conversaban de muchas cosas y lo mejor era que hacían trabajos juntos.

-- Sakura, disculpa, hoy tendremos que juntarnos para hacer el trabajo. Ve a mi habitación, mi Internet es más rápido…adiós.-dijo mientras pasaba cerca y saludaba con una mirada a los demás. Luego siguió su camino sonriendo, él sabía que eso causaría un cambio en los gestos del Uchiha.

Y es que era cierto, el pelinegro miraba a la pelirrosada extrañado.

-- Topamos en un solo ramo, tenemos un trabajo grandísimo así que creo que un rato más iré a comenzarlo.-dijo Sakura, excusándose…sí las apariencias iban a cambiar, él tendría que respetar sus amigos.

Pero por la cara de Sasuke, a Sai no lo aceptaría nunca.

La pelirrosada se paró enojada, no andaba con ánimos para rogarle si podría ir o no…ella simplemente iría y ya.

Al diablo con los celos de Sasuke, Sai era su amigo y el no la dañaría…

**Fin Del Capitulo Seis**

**-**

**-**

_Perdon por el retraso, Gaara Maniaka, ojala te guste._

_¡¡Dejen reviews!! Un fanfic con reviews es uan autora feliz : )_

_& con inspiración 1313_

_Lean Look the stars :) dejen revies ahí. O si les gusta el Shikaino y soportanparejas Yaoi lean Nunca,Nunca... jejeje._

_Eso...chaoo, que esten bien, gracia sa quienes enviaron reviews :)_


	7. Estaras conmigo

No sé, me inspire

_No sé, me inspire. Ojala pudiera inspirarme así para estudiar _

_Biología, pero no…es mejor escribir (y)_

_.&._

**Capitulo Siete: **

¿Quién diablos se creía? Él no tenía derecho ha elegir con quien estar o con quien NO estar. Sai era su amigo y ella no podía dejarle, conocía más ha Sai que ha Sasuke-aunque desde que conoció a Sasuke Sai actuó cada día más raro que cómo era.

Pero él era una buena persona, por que era su amigo y los amigos que ella tenía no eran malos.

¿Cierto?

No podía tener tan mal criterio a la hora de elegir bien a sus amigos, ella creía que no por ende Sai era una buena persona y quisiera o no Sasuke Uchiha tendría que respetar a sus amigos.

Entró a la sala con el ceño fruncido, después de esta clase se iría enseguida dónde Sai. Además le haría bien conversar con un amigo hombre que no estuviera relacionado con los chismes y cosas estúpidas.

Ella escribía tranquila sobre el papel las respuestas, Shikamaru le había enseñado algo de matemáticas por lo que se sentía cien por ciento confiada.

Miró a su derecha, el profesor le miraba demasiado; ella sonrió, le sonrió y movió sus labios para que él entendiera lo que decía sin escucharla.

"_Hola Itachi_" él le entendió y sonrió, su sonrisa era rara. No tierna, era como sincera por que sus ojos se achicaban y se marcaban unas arrugas pequeñísimas de los ojos.

El profesor de matemáticas, era el practicante Uchiha Itachi: su otro medio hermano. Había estudiado los primeros años en esa facultad pero luego se había ido becado ha una universidad mejor, fuera del país.

Shikamaru y Naruto les enseñaban un guión que habían escrito entre los dos a su grupo de trabajo. En literatura tenían como trabajo hace una obra: Shikamaru y Naruto eligieron a los que les iba mal y eran esforzados para ayudarles.

Por otro lado Sasuke prefería resolver los ejercicios de trigonometría que pensar en lo que Sai podía llegar a hacerle, es que tener amigos computines era bueno. Por que les mostraban las grabaciones de seguridad, los chats de los profesores y cosas estúpidas sin sentido.

Pero no olvidaría nunca las palabras que Sai dijo: "Haruno será mía algún día, quiera o no quiera…esté o no comprometida"

¡¡Y eso había sido hace 1 año atrás!!, carajo…no podía borrar esas palabras de su mente.

No le había pegado por que ahí si que Sakura le hubiera odiado de por vida y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su pelirrosada novia se enojara más con él.

Cuando el profesor dejó de dictar, significó el término de la clase. Ella tomó sus cosas y camino, tendría que tomar el pasillo 4B habitación M78.

Camino asustada, no sabía por qué le dio susto. Además el frío de esa media tarde le estaba matando. Por qué se tenía que poner feo justo en ese momento. ¡¡Es que acaso dios quería asustarla más!!

Odiaba haber elegido aquel escotado chaleco y no haber llevado su parca.

Se paró frente a su habitación, un extraño zumbido-casi como un grito- en su oreja le hizo voltearse asustada.

Escuchó claramente un no entres, con una voz desgarradora casi di fónica.

La puerta se abrió, Sai le sonreía. Estaba con unos pantalones desgastados, un chaleco suelto y su cabello alborotado.

Algo raro había, tenia susto.

-- Hola, ¿Qué te pasó?, estás pálida.-

Le dijo Sai al ver el rostro de la pelirrosada, era como ver una hoja de papel.

La joven entró y en cuanto vio la cama se tiró ha ella. Estaba mareada, o algo parecido…pero se sentía mal.

-- Siempre que me siento así, algo malo pasa.-

Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para Sai.

El joven se sentó ha su lado, qué diablos le pasaba…él lo sabía: desde pequeña que Sakura no hacía NADA si se espiritaba o cuando se sentía perseguida por algo o alguien.

-- No sé realmente que pasará…pero.-

Sakura no pudo continuar, Sai le estaba abrazando fuertemente. No era de cariño, era bruto y sin sentimiento…era extraño, no quería abrazarlo.

-- Sai, me duele.-

Le dijo asustada Sakura, ¿Qué le pasaba ha su amigo? Sus padres habían peleado de nuevo…su hermana se corrió de casa otra vez, ¿Qué le pasaba para actuar así?

-- Déjalo.-

Dijo una y otra vez, confundiendo a su amiga. Qué diablos le estaba pasando para actuar así, no se explicaba el extraño cambio de actitud.

-- No importa, ya no te importo…ese Uchiha te ha hecho cambiar Saku, ya no eres la misma.-

Le gritó Sai, tratando de contenerse un poco.

La pelirrosada estaba sorprendida, estaba sintiendo algo raro pero no era miedo, estaba son Sai y él era su amigo por lo que no debía sentirse así.

Pero estaba equivocado, ella no había cambiado por culpa de Sasuke. Puede que sí cambiara pero si eso hubiera ocurrido era todo por culpa de los rumores que en un momento le empezaron a afectar tanto, sí había hecho su vida pensando en los demás y no en ella.

-- Sai, hace años que no me ponía un poco de atención a mí primero que a alguien, obviamente no soy yo y solo yo. Mis amigos me importan demasiado, pero quiero hacer las cosas para sentirme feliz con o sin el apoyo de mis mejores amigos.-

Le habló con voz golpeada Sakura, había cambiado su mentalidad y lograba sentirse algo mejor pero se lo echaban en cara.

-- ¡¡Pero me dejaste solo!!, me dejaste por el idiota ese. ¡¡POR ÉL!!, POR SASUKE.-

Le gritó saliendo de sus casillas Sai, inesperadamente Sakura vio como en su pantalón fueron cayendo gotas que oscurecían la oscura tela, las lágrimas lograban eso.

Su amigo, a quien más le costaba contarle algo en ese momento estaba llorando sin mayor esfuerzo.

-- No llores, yo estaré contigo.-

Tomo la nuca de él entre sus manos y lo acercó para abrazarle, un tristeza inmunda le inundaba cuando veía a un hombre llorar o cuando veía ha alguna de sus amigas en ese mismo estado.

-- Estarás conmigo…realmente conmigo.-

Alegre le preguntó Sai, tontas y subjetivas palabras criminales que seducían al joven a cometer un acto de amor.

Sakura asintió tranquila, sin comprender aun lo que para Sai había significado.

No comprendía nada.

Y siguió sin comprender en el momento donde Sai se recostó pesadamente sobre ella y la besó.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba atónita. Ella creía que Sai era el tipo de amigo, con el cual dormías una o más noches a su lado y no pasaba nada.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

Sus labios se sentían pesados y ásperos sobre los suyos, sus piernas le sujetaban las suyas para que no se moviera mientras que una de sus manos agarraba con fuerza las suyas; así era como le impedía el movimiento.

-- Déjame, no Sai, déjame….¡¡No me beses Sai!!.-

Le gritó con desesperación en cuanto sintió la fría mano de Sai acariciar su abdomen, no entendía nada, no podía hacer nada más que gritar.

-- Tú dijiste, que estarías conmigo; estoy cobrando tú palabra querida.-

Sus ojos, sicóticos le miraban expresando una ironía en ellos.

Un amigo no actuaba de esa manera, no lo hacía.

-- Déjame por favor Sai, no quiero déjame en ir. ¡¡AYUDA!!, ¡¡ayuda!!.-

Vociferó en vano la joven, estaba siendo toqueteada por su amigo a la fuerza y era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida superando el sentimiento de cuando se enteró que su madre había muerto.

La miraba, no escuchaba ninguno de sus reclamos por que ella ya había dicho lo que él quería. Ella estaría con él, con él y con él.

-- No grites sakurita, no seas una idiota. Todos están viendo el partido contra la Universidad Anglicana, nadie te escuchará.-

Tranquila, ronca y fuera de sí se escuchaba la voz de Sai cuando le susurró al oído lo que ella no quería escuchar.

No pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar cuando le besó de nuevo, cuando le tapó la boca para así lamer sin estorbosos gritos sus pechos, cuando la acariciaba sin mirar su rostro: el cual estaba inundado en lágrimas.

No la miraba como amigo, la miraba como animal: con deseo. Le rompió su ropa interior sin pensar en nada más que en poseerla.

Sakura gritaba por debajo de la asquerosa mano que le aprisionaba.

-- Tranquila, estarás conmigo.-

Sonrió mientras sujetaba fuertemente las pequeñas mano de la muñeca de porcelana que estaba poseyendo. Sonrió nuevamente, respondiendo a la pregunta mental que Sakura se había hecho: él no estaba bien mentalmente.

--Sai, ¡¡ME ESTAS VIOLANDO DEJAME EN PAZ!!, DEJAME IR, DEJAME… DEJAME. ¡¡NO!!.-gritó rasgándose la garganta. Sentía sabor a sangre en su boca, tan así fue el grito.

El joven la miró, vacío. Ella suspiro entrecortadamente, creyendo que había hecho reaccionar a su amigo de una vez por todas. Algo tarde pero no había pasado a mayores.

El joven miró una orilla de su cama, tomó lo que ahí había.

-- Sai, No…tú no eres así, no eres mi amigo Sai, déjame en paz por favor.-

Gritó dolorosamente Sakura mientras lloraba; su viejo amigo le estaba amarrando con una larga corbata sus manos, hiriéndolas.

Le impedían cualquier movimiento y si llegaba a hacer alguno le rasgaba las muñecas.

Sonrió antes de acercarse y besarla tranquilo. Ahora podría besarla y tocarla sin escuchar tantos de sus gritos ya que su boca era perfecta para atrapar los finos labios de la joven.

Su boca era asquerosa, babosa y absorbente, se tragaba hasta los gritos de ayuda que luego cesaron.

Quería vomitar, sus dedos le tocaban frescamente sin permiso ni deseo alguno las partes más intimas de su ser.

Iba a morir, eso era seguro. Su presentimientos se cumplió, algo malo le estaba pasando.

-- Tranquila, estas conmigo.-

Le dijo Sai cínicamente, antes de besarla.

La joven lloraba mientras rogaba para que Sasuke le fuera a buscar, ellos habían discutido pero siempre que discutían Sasuke era quien volvía, ojala que esta vez no fuera diferente.

-- Esto te gustara, por que estas conmigo y es mío.-

Rió excitado, mientras incrustaba su eructado miembro en Sakura. Quien gritó fuertemente de dolor, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

-- Sai, déjame…yo no quiero.-

Le rogó esta vez Sakura, le dolía que su amigo le hiciera eso, le dolía el acto y los bruscos movimientos que hacía mientras estaba sobre ella eran desgarradores.

Sai la embistió con fuerza, él no quería escuchar eso por lo que de una cachetada que le volteo la cara hizo callar a Sakura.

La risa demente de Sai en ese momento quedó grabada en la mente de la pelirrosada, nunca olvidaría aquella sicótico risa.

-- Yo sé que te gusta, por que tú me dijiste que querías estar conmigo; además, crees que el orgulloso Uchiha te entenderá ahora que fuiste y serás siempre mía.-

Le dijo mientras se afirmaba entre los pechos de Sakura, mientras comenzaba con embestidas más fuertes que a él le causaban placer pero a ella la mataban.

Su amigo tenía un problema, un grave problema.

-- No importa Sakura, yo siempre te ame. Te amaré para toda la vida y estoy seguro.-

Dijo entrecortado, estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Cosa que Sakura sintió mas no pudo hacer nada más que llorar callada e intranquila.

-- Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte feliz.-

Habló en un suspiro, su último suspiro antes de caer pesadamente sobre Sakura mientras dejaba correr el semen dentro de ella.

Sai la besó tranquilo, para el había sido perfecto todo.

Se levantó y desató a Sakura, hacía todo cómo si lo que pasó era algo normal, entró a su baño relajado; Sakura en cambio. Apresurada tomó sus cosas, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible mientras chequeaba que Sai no saliera del baño, salió de la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro afuera, ya había oscurecido y una que otra luz estaba prendida.

Lloraba regañando contra el día, justo cuando nadie estaba por que apoyaban a el equipo de la universidad ella se había quedado junto a un Psicópata.

Sai no era su amigo, los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Él necesitaba ayuda, ayuda mental o algo.

Escuchó fuertes pasos detrás de ella, echó a correr aún más rápido. Estaba en la facultad de sus amigos, tenía que encontrar por lo menos a alguno pero Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru estarían en el partido pero toda las personas estarían allá, ¡¡Por qué mierda todos eran fanáticos del fútbol!!

Neji no iba a jugar por que tenía un certamen importantísimo y era mejor que jugara en el próximo partido, iría dónde él.

La pelirrosada quería correr, pero con suerte lo hacía. Los pasos que la seguían habían desaparecido. No la buscaban a ella pero sabía que Sai la buscaría, pronto.

Miró intranquila y confundida, su ropa estaba rota y usaba sólo un chaleco. Ni brazier, ni calzones, ni polera.

Chaleco y jeans era lo que traía. Ambos rasgados y con unas que otras gotas de sangre.

Al final del pasillo, inesperadamente estaba su profesor de idiomas- Kakashi-sensei - charlando con Neji. La joven trató de correr pero resbaló y cayó, provocando que los dos pares de ojos se fijaran preocupados en la persona de cabellera rosa que había caido pesadamente al suelo. Además el estado en el que Sakura estaba llamaba mucho la atención.

Gritaba por auxilio, ¿Qué había ocurrido? pensaron los hombres.

En cuanto miró el pelinegro a Sakura, ella se echó a llorar desconsolada, ahogandose con su llanto y balbuceando palabras recien inventadas por ella. Pero en cuanto el pelinegro quiso abrazarla esta gritó fuertemente.

-- ¡¡NO!!, ALEJATE DE MI.-

Y luego se hecho para atrás, mientras lloraba frente a dos conocidos suyos. Quería gritarles lo que Sai le había hecho, pero no podía ahora sólo lloraba: Quería llorar, una ducha, su oso de peluche y alguien que pudiera abrazarla sin darle susto.

Ino, Hinata o Tente ...por qué no están cuando me urge verlas.

Uno de los presentes, que no sabía que le pasaba ha su amiga. Otro, sabía que a esa chica debían hacerle un examen para ver las enfermedades de transmisión sexual; sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado.

-- Sakura, párate. Tenemos que ir al hospital para que te vean. Vamos chiquitina, no tengas miedo…vamos contigo, llamaremos a Ino después.-

Dijo en un tono amable Kakashi, entregándole a Sakura la confianza necesaria. Él era el elegido por la pelirrosada para que le ayudara, necesitaba confiar en alguien en esos momentos pero Neji le recordaba mucho ha Sai, por la contextura física y las facciones del rostro.

Nunca pensó que esto le pasaría ha ella, sabía que tenia que ir al hospital por que una vez investigó para ayudar ha una amiga cuando estudiaba en enseñanza media; pero no pensó que sería peor a como su amiga lo relataba, ahí cayó en cuenta que las personas nunca damos a conocer lo que puede ser aborrecido.

Pero se sentía rota, no quería hacer nada.

¿Y sería realmente capaz de contarle a Ino, a Naruto…y a Sasuke?: Sí, pero no hoy...hoy no tenía ganas de vivir. Hoy el mundo le había dado la espalda, o ella le había dado la espalda al mundo.

-- Por favor Kakashi-sensei…Neji-kun, no le cuenten a nadie.-

Les imploró a ambos mientras caminaba junto a ellos. Neji recién caía en cuenta de qué le había sucedido.

-- Estarás bien enana, te lo prometo.-

Dijo Neji quien simplemente le acarició la cabeza, cosa que a Sakura no le asusto esta vez.

Con delicadeza y lentitud, Kakashi le dio el espacio para que ella se abrazara a él, cosa que hizo. La acurrucó contra él, cómo si de su hija se tratara y le acaricio sus cabellos rosados con serenidad.

-- No es tú culpa, esto no pasa por ser malas o buenas personas; la persona quien te hizo esto es la culpable, esa persona esta mal de la cabeza. Por hacerle algo horrible ha alguien como tú pequeña; Así que llora, desahogate cuanto quieras y luego pensarás que hacer, Cuando llegemos al hospital tal véz.-

Le dijo tranquilo Kakashi, mientras sonreía sereno a la joven entregandole así una paz interior que había perdido y le hacía mucha falta

-

-

**Fin del Capitulo Siete. **

**.&.**

* * *

_Dejen comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo : /_


	8. Es porque es

Es imposible decir que no me interesan los reviews, el recibirlos me hace muy feliz

_Es imposible decir que no me interesan los reviews, el recibirlos me hace muy feliz_

_Me dan más ganas de escribir por eso a todas quienes me dieron su_

_comentario sobre el capitulo anterior muchas gracias…me reí y los disfrute._

_¡¡Espero que ustedes disfruten de este capitulo y así me dejen más reviews para hacernos felices!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Capitulo Ocho:**

**-**

**-**

Todas las personas en las gradas saltaron ante el último gol, aquel que les daba la victoria por sobre 20 tanto que habían metido antes; no se podía gritar o saltar menos en aquel momento.

La felicidad embriagaba a muchos pero Ino no podía siquiera pararse de su asiento, estaba demasiado preocupada cómo para saltar. Tenten, quien a su lado estaba se sentó y tomó su mano mientras estudiaban detenidamente esa extraña preocupación que las inundaba, no podían celebrar con totalidad el triunfo pero no sabían el porque… ¿Por qué se sentían así de preocupadas?

El celular de Tenten vibró en el bolsillo de su jeans, ambas se miraron asustadas y Tenten con torpeza contestó.

-- ¡¡Tenten!! Ven al hospital Juan del Río: Sakura…le ha pasado algo.-

Dijo preocupado Neji, la doctora había confirmado que la pelirrosada no tenía ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero lo ocurrido le había hecho perder su tranquilidad. No sabía qué hacer ante un caso así, las amigas de Sakura serían una mejor ayuda ante esto.

-- ¡Qué ha pasado!.-

Preguntó Tenten en un grito nervioso, pero su novio tenía la cabeza en otro lado cómo para contestar y la llamada la había cortado sin siquiera suponer que ella le preguntaría algo.

Se levantó nerviosa, miró a Ino y añadió:

-- ¿Hospital Juan del río es el que queda a unas cinco cuadras de aquí, cierto?; Sakura está allá…no sé que le pasó.-

Dijo Tenten quien al ver la afirmativa respuesta que la rubia hacía con su cabeza, bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras para salir de las gradas del estadio en busca de Hinata. Quien avisaría ha su novio y a Sasuke al final del partido que estarían allá a menos de que la pelicorta quisiera ir con ellas, pero no querían perder el tiempo.

-- Yo buscaré ha Hinata, el hospital es el que queda a cuadras de acá…dónde siempre vana buscar eso; apúrense.-

Dijo informando de su fantasma presencia Shikamaru; algo grave debió ocurrir cómo para que su novia se olvidase completamente de que él también estaba ahí. Tenten e Ino le miraron felices por unos segundos mas echaron a correr enseguida, él se sorprendió al ver que Tenten con unos tacones súper altos pudiese correr tan rápido.

Bajó las escaleras rápido, pero aún con calma y buscó a Hinata; En los camarines estarían los futbolistas así que ella debería estar cerca esperando a su novio, él que había subido a las gradas para estar con Ino mas la rubia había salido corriendo…ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué iban al hospital en aquellos momentos?, pero antes de encontrar por lógica la explicación divisó a Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata quienes conversaban animadamente sobre el triunfo de aquel día.

Un fuerte pitido más el vibrar del celular en su pantalón le confirmaron que había llegado un nuevo mensaje, leyó tranquilo y al terminar gritó nervioso a Hinata.

-- ¡¡Sakura está hospitalizada!! En el Juan del río.-

Dijo nervioso el castaño mientras miraba atónito a sus amigos, el mensaje decía "_Estoy en el Juan de Río con el Profesor Kakashi, algo malo le pasó a Sakura…si vez a Hinata dile que venga, Ino acaba de entrar junto a Tenten a ver si pueden hablar con Saku; No sé que hacer viejo…está realmente mal, piensa lo peor…Neji_".

Entraron al hospital corriendo, sin importarle los gritos de una enana enfermera vieja y gorda. A ellas sólo le importaba su amiga y necesitaban encontrarla, sacó su celular pensando en llamar a Neji mas no fue necesario porque Ino había encontrado al profesor Kakashi y al novio de la castaña pelilarga.

--¿¡Dónde está!?.-

Dijo Tenten, sus ojos eran espejo de su preocupación, estaba sonrojada por el haber corrido tanto.

--¿¡Qué le ha pasado!, Está Bien!?.-

Dijo Ino cansada por la corrida mientras tomaba aire, al mismo tiempo que Tenten preguntaba.

Kakashi caminó con unos resultados, por otro lado Neji en un suave susurro añadió su versión:

-- Kakashi me dijo que no era necesario ver cómo ganaríamos el partido y que mejor me entregaría el trabajo ahora así que entramos al instituto, estuvimos largo rato revisando hasta que escuchamos unos pasos desesperados y luego encontramos a Sakura quien corría llorando desesperada; Venía desastrada, con sus ropas rotas, moretones en sus brazos y un aspecto que simplemente no era de ella.-

Dijo mientras contaba con intranquilidad las imágenes que había visto, su Sakura en ese estado había sido algo traumático y aquel grito un secreto entre Kakashi y él.

Ino terminó de leer eso raros exámenes, esos sólo los hacían cuando los pedían o en caso de… No esperó más y entró a la habitación que supuso era la de Sakura, ahí vio cómo su amiga intranquila despertaba lentamente de un sueño causado gracias a los sedantes.

-- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado al hablar con ella Tenten, Sakura ha pasado por algo horrible…han abusado de ella.-

Dijo Kakashi en un susurro, mientras veía cómo Ino se sentaba y acariciaba con una ternura casi materna las hebras rosadas del cabello de la joven que yacía sobre esa cama de hospital.

Tenten al escuchar no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a un devastado Neji, ella sabía que él la quería mucho. Se acercó para abrazarlo sabiendo que él le abrazaría de vuelta y se acurrucaría en su cuello para llorar y así lo hacía.

La rubia acariciaba queriendo ser tranquila, ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban cosas tan difíciles a Sakura?, por que no pudo pasarle algo a si a ella o mejor a nadie…pero porque siempre ella. De a poco la pelirrosada comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sus orbes verde esmeralda tan coquetos y tiernos ahora estaban tímidamente asustados.

-- Tranquila Sakura, estoy contigo amiga…ahora estoy contigo; Perdóname por no estar ahí, perdóname por dejarte sola, perdóname, perdóname.-

Dijo suplicante la rubia mientras lentamente lograba abrazar a Sakura, quien se aferró con fuerza a su pecho y lloró cómo una niña de cuatro años. Ino la consolaba mientras no dejaba suplicar o de decirles cosas tiernas, le suplicaba el perdón sin dejar de tratar por todos los métodos de subirle el ánimo.

-- No fue tu culpa, me…engañaron las apariencias.-

Dijo la pelirrosada mientras duramente recordó el infiel trato por parte de quien en algún momento fue su mejor, Ino no era la culpable, ella era la culpable de confiar plenamente en las personas, ella era la culpable de ser coqueta, ella era la que había sido infiel a Sasuke y nadie podía negárselo.

Lloró con desesperación mientras se aferraba a Ino en aquella habitación.

-- Te conozco tan bien, que sé que piensas que fue tu culpa. Sakura no seas idiota por favor…no creas que fue culpa tuya, estas cosas no se planean, estas cosas… no son producto de tú actuar si no que son el producto de una mente aún más trastornada que lo normal.-

Dijo Ino en su típico tono de voz, ya había cometido el gran error de llorar frente a ella pero ahora le subiría el ánimo siendo la rubia de siempre.

La pelirrosada iba a abrir la boca pero en eso entró una enfermera, cargada con una bandeja con vas de agua y unas cuantas pastillas

-- Me quiero ir.-

Dijo Sakura mientras miraba hacia fuera de su habitación cómo Neji y Tenten le miaban desde afuera junto a Kakashi; la enfermera sonrió, era obvio que quisiera irse pero no podía dejar que la pequeña hiciera las cosas sin ayuda.

-- ¿Sabes por qué quise trabajar aquí, especialmente ayudando a personas que pasan por lo mismo que tú?.-

Preguntó en un tono apacible, casi mudo por la ternura, un tono de voz acompañado por esa pregunta que le hicieron tranquilizarle más que el abrazo de su querida mejor amiga.

Negó con la cabeza y le miró curiosa; la vieja enfermera le sonrió mientras se acercaba y con sus suaves manos le acarició el cabello, mientras revisaba unas cuantas cosas.

Luego la miró y añadió:

-- Por que me sentí igual que tú, por que tenía menos edad que tú y abusaron descaradamente de mi; Ahora soy psiquiatra por eso estoy aquí en realidad, por que sé que puede ayudarte, por que sé además cómo te sientes.-

Dijo con ese tono típico de la vejez.

Sakura la miraba, ella le iba ha ayudar…¡¡Ella no podía ayudarla!!, ella no sabía nada, ella se creía con derecho a saber lo que sentía en esos momentos; eso era una vil mentira.

-- Usted no sabe… lo que es confiar, confiar hasta crear un grado de amor en la amistad, confiar hasta borrar cualquier posibilidad de mal por parte de esa personas; Es malo confiar, muy muy malo es confiar. ¡¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ME PASÓ, NO TE CREAS CON EL DERECHO DE SABER LO QUE SIENTO, NO CREAS QUE CONFIARE EN ALGUIEN!!.

Dijo primero tranquila Sakura, pero a medidas que expresaba lo mínimo que en esos momentos podía se cargaba de odio y sus ojos no dejaban de expulsar las lagrimas de odio ante su confianza; No quería volver a confiar, pero necesitaba de todas maneras que Ino no se fuera de aquel lugar. Tomó posesiva la mano de la rubia y miró con odio a través de su llanto a esa enfermera que ahora odiaba.

Ino por otro lado se sorprendía de cuanto dolor tenía sobre sus hombros su amiga además de que ahora sabía que el hijo de puta que le había hecho eso era nadie menos que Sai; la enfermera miraba tranquila con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura estaba diciendo lo que sentía

-- Allá tú si no confiarás, pero no dejes de expresar niña; nunca es malo dar el todo de uno además es cosa de ver a cuanta gente le importas de verdad, no fue tu culpa y la gente que esta ahora aquí contigo sabe eso.-

Comentó aquella enfermera, que ahora le mostraba la bandeja que había dejado a su lado. En esta había tres pastillas de diferentes colores, el par de ojos verde esmeralda junto a los azules miraron preguntando qué eran exactamente, pero no alcanzaron a preguntar nada ya que unos presurosos pasos sin respeto alguno entraron a la habitación.

Sakura miró atónita la preocupación de aquel par de ojos negros que le miraban, él se acercó con amor y preocupación ha su novia.

-- ¿Estás bien?, tranquila que ahora yo te protegeré te lo prometo.-

Le juró intranquilo el menor de los Uchihas, la enfermera vio que había mucha gente por lo que Hinata y Naruto abandonaron la habitación en la que quedaron a puerta cerrada Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y aquella enfermera que planeaba ayudar a Sakura.

De los ojos de Sakura se escapó en forma de lágrimas la vergüenza, lloró desconsolada nuevamente mientras balbuceaba cosas que ni Ino -quien estaba a su lado- comprendía. Sasuke la abrazó con cautela, mientras se fijaba en los detalles de su tono de piel, sus ojeras, sus moretones, su cabello, sus labios , todo le parecía similar y sabía que a Ino también.

Para extrañes de la doctora y enfermera presente la pelirrosada se había dejado abrazar por aquel hombre, cualquier otra niña le hubiese alejado de un grito pero ella se dejaba proteger, tal vez cualquier otra no tenía a un hombre tan comprensivo en aquel momento.

-- Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo prometo mi amor, te lo prometo.-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba cómo Ino abrazaba a su amiga al igual que él, con un cantidad similar de un diferente amor.

La doctora vio cómo aquella joven, que no tubo que pasar desolada una noche era acompañada por gente, agradecía a su dios que hubiese gente con tanto amor y suerte ya que si no la hubiesen encontrado esa pobre joven tal vez habría hecho locuras cómo sus otras pacientes que llegaban tarde a esa clínica, salió en silencio mientras dejaba que aquel pelinegro tranquilizara e hiciera dormir a la pelirrosada. Más tarde tal vez sería el mejor momento de hablarle sobre las pastillas y salió de la habitación con la bandeja intacta sobre sus manos.

Las horas pasaban pero Sasuke no hablaba, simplemente abrazaba y mimaba ha Sakura; Ino había salido al baño pero volvería.

-- Perdóname por favor.-

Repitió entre sollozos Sakura, lo destrozaría si le contaba- aunque siendo él ya debía saberlo- y aún así él no dejaba de tratarla tan bien cómo siempre.

Afueras de la habitación Ino se tomaba una bebida mientras caminaba junto Shikamaru hacia el estacionamiento para así poder fumar un cigarrillo.

-- Es demasiado igual, demasiado a lo que vivimos junto a Itachi y Sasuke.-

Comentó sorprendida Ino, a la madre de Sasuke la habían golpeado más... tanto así cómo para llegar a darle muerte; la pobre señora hablaba apenas mas dijo todo lo que pudo. Nunca olvidaría las palabras que le dijo aquella vez "_Las cosas pasan por que pasan, son por que son; Querida cuida de mis tres atolondrados hombrecitos, yo los cuidare y también te cuidare a ti princesita_".

La rubia se abrazó ha Shikamaru y añadió con lágrimas aproximándose:

-- Sí que fue tierna, la extraño... extraño a mi mami.-

El castaño le miró tranquilo, con amor. Le abrazó y acaricio sus rubios cabellos tratando de calmar a una desesperada Ino quien no paraba de llorar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no dejaba de abrazar a su novia, besaba su frente, besaba sus orejas, su cabello, su nariz y mirándola con todo el amor que podía; Así cómo su padre miraba por última vez a su madre.

Entonces, recordó lo que a su madre le pasó.

-- Tú no tienes la culpa, de nada; Ni de ser tú…yo no quiero que dejes de ser tú amor, por favor no dejes de ser tú, no dejes de amarme que yo nunca te obligare a nada, yo te amo…no tienes la culpa de nada amor.-

Le dijo con una sinceridad de niño el pequeño Uchiha con un tono de voz suplicante, mientras se abrazaba pecho de su novia, quien ahora lo cobijaba reaccionando positivamente ante lo ocurrido. Ahora, recíen, sabía que no era su culpa.

Se abrazaron y la pelirrosa, con susto besó a Sasuke venciendo por fin todo aquel miedo absurdo. En eso mismo instante la misma enfermera entraba con aquella bandeja e impactante miraba cuán fuerte podía llegar a ser esa joven pelirrosada, quien lograba lo que a ella le costó más de tres meses.

Sonrió, pero luego volvió su semblante a uno más serio ya que ahora era hora de hablar de pastillas, había que hablar sobre la posibilidad de ese embarazo no deseado.

-- Disculpe señor, puede retirarse por unos…--

Le iba a pedir que se fuera, pero al ver cómo la paciente le sujetaba tan firmemente mejor cayó.

-- Si no quieres que se vaya tendré que decirlo, espero, señor Uchiha, que usted sea un gran apoyo para la joven Haruno y que no la abandone.-

Ante estas palabras la preocupación creció para ambos enamorados, la enfermera notó aquel miedo en los ojos de la joven y volvió a preguntar:

-- No sería mejor hablar esto entre tú y yo.- le dijo a Sakura y luego añadió.- Luego verás si es o no conveniente que el señor Uchiha sepa vuestra decisión. --

Sasuke se sorprendió, Sakura por otro lado tenía miedo y sentía que pronto caerían lágrimas de sus ojos. Los brazos firmes del Uchiha la abrazaron con fuerza, ella se asustó al principio por lo que rápidamente lo iba a correr pero luego escuchó _tranquila_ susurro proveniente de la boca de su novio. Se abrazó a él, miró decidida a la enfermera y esta supuso su respuesta al ver cuan unidos eran.

La señora mostró la bandeja en la cual estaba un vaso de agua y tres extrañas píldoras; Una blanca, una capsula azul con blanco y la más grande era una verde.

La píldora blanca le ayudaría para los moretones entre otras heridas que habían sido curadas; la capsula azul era para posibles ETS- Enfermedades de transmisión sexual-; En cuanto la enfermera le comentó esto ha Sasuke le hirvió la sangre pensando en el degenerado que había tocado a su novia.

Su mirada cambió, ni siquiera la miraba, por lo que creyó que a Sasuke le molestaba que ella ya no fuese completamente de él. Este pensamiento le hacía sentir triste, pero si en realidad Sakura supiera lo que Sasuke pensaba cambiaría totalmente esa estúpida idea. El menor de los Uchihas planeaba usar el poder de su padre para poder encontrar al culpable y antes de que el mismo le diera una buena golpiza lo entregaría ha la policía o algo.

-- La píldora verde, es para prevenir un embarazo no deseado; No sería un aborto, ten eso en cuenta. Simplemente te hace efecto cuando la tomas antes de las setenta y dos horas después de realizada aquel brutal delito. Te recomiendo que la bebas ahora, además el horario de visitas está acabando por lo que entraran tus amigos a despedirse; Tranquila que mañana a primera hora ya podrás irte, te vendamos las muñecas, la espalda, los tobillos y con la medicina estarás bien.--

Dijo tranquila la enfermera, mientras veía cómo Sakura bebía todos los remedios pero se quedaba pensando antes de tragar aquella verde. Sasuke no la miraba, ahora no cabía dudas que él estaba realmente enojado, buscó su mirada pero él no estaba ahí. Estaba pero no, tan enojado podía llegar a estar, en un suave giro la furiosa mirada de Sasuke se encontró con la de Sakura.

Esto la destruyó, cómo podía mirarla con tanto odio.

No podía detener la rabia, no quería hacerla sentir mal pero sabía que con esa actitud la estaba destruyendo, miró a su novia y esta no podía estar más asustada. Para ella no era fácil, para él no era fácil, porque no estuvo siempre con ella, porque la dejó sola, porque no la cuido, porque tuvo que pasar eso…

Las lagrimas que bajaban no sólo por las mejillas de la pelirrosada, si no que sorpresivamente bajaban a mares por las mejillas de Sasuke le hicieron reaccionar. Sí él realmente la odiara no estaría llorando, él se estaba culpando a él mismo…eso era tan típico de Sasuke.

Tranquila se abrazó a su pecho y sintió el desesperado abrazo que su novio le daba, la abrazaba como si fuese a desaparecer, le abrazaba con amor infinito, con una disculpa idiota, con una falsa culpa y con un llanto incontrolable.

-- No fue tu culpa Sasuke, pasó por que pasó, simplemente fue por que fue. No podemos controlar eso amor, si pudiésemos…no seríamos humanos.-

Dijo Sakura mientras lloraba abrazada a Sasuke, él de la nada tomo la pastilla verde y con un beso se la entregó.

-- Tómala por que quieras, no por mí.-

Dijo Sasuke mientras besaba las lágrimas que aún caían, la pelirrosada no podía estar más feliz y con sus dedos tomó la pastilla verde, la metió en su boca y con un trago de agua amargo terminó de beber sus remedios.

Un inexplicable sueño se apoderó de ella y en los brazos de su novio cayó profundamente dormida. Sasuke la miraba, ahora pudiendo expresar realmente el odio. La enfermera le pidió que dejase la habitación, él salió encontrándose con sus amigos, quienes preguntaban cómo estaba, todos estaban preocupados y ya metalizándose para ayudar a su amiga a ver aquel hecho cómo algo que ya había pasado.

Sasuke de ahora en adelante, era quien más necesitaría de un guía para ese arduo camino que se veía venir.

**Fin del Capitulo Ocho. **

-

-

_Espero que les guste, no sé si realmente me gustó… _

_El próximo creo que estará mejor; Pero así cómo necesito tiempo les pediré 15 reviews _

_y así podran leer el super capitulo nueve._

_Con cariño para mis lectores, espero que me apoyen _

_¿Quien me quiere regalar un drabble _**Shikamaru** **x** **Ino**_ o _**Ino x Itachi?**

_¿Nadie?, diablos… u.u_


	9. Tendremos que dejárselo al tiempo

_Lamento mucho mi tardanza, espero que les guste, dejen reviews, me encanta cuando a ustedes les gusta lo que yo escribo ó cuando les sirve de algo, gracias pro hacermelo saber, los quiero un montón :)  
_

_Atte. Anni _

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve**: Habrá que dejárselo al tiempo.

-

--

-

Todo fue tan extraño que Ino no se lo explicaba, primero a su mejor amiga le ocurría una tragedia como aquella y ella no podía hacer anda por ella.

-- No es tú culpa.-

Le dijo Shikamaru al oído, mientras la abrazaba. La rubia le miró y luego soltó el abrazo, sacó de su bolso un cigarrillo y comenzó a encenderlo lentamente, para después fumarlo como una desesperada celosa, celosa de no saber, de no saber que hacer, ¡QUÉ HACER CON SU MEJOR AMIGA!, CÓMO AYUDARLA.

Pensaba en eso, pero la respuesta simplemente no llegaba.

-- No me sirve de mucho eso. Sé que no es mi culpa, es culpa de ese hijo de puta, eso me preocupa, pero no tanto como la salud mental y física de mi amiga. ¡Es que no entiendes Shika!, la violaron. Abusaron de ella sexualmente, eso es algo que no se olvida, quedará una grieta en su corazón, ¿¡quien sabe!?. Qué podré hacer para ayudarla….-

Decía la rubia mientras entraba en su cuarto cigarro entre tantos pensamientos desesperados.

De repente _sonó __I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day_ , Ino miró a Shikamaru, este tranquilo contestó el celular.

--Aló, esta bien...Sasuke entró, esta con ella...¿Qué?...imposible…una mierda…ok…ahí hablamos.-

El castaño colgó con algo de furia e incredulidad, sentimientos que extrañamente se veían reflejados y atraían demasiado la atención de Ino.

-- ¿Quién era, qué pasó?.-

Demandó la rubia

-- Se suicidó.-

Dijo el castaño mientras la rubia le miraba atónita. Cómo su estúpido novio podía decir esas palabras sin su apellido, ¿Quién se suicidó? Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, su madre.

-- ¿¡QUIÉN!?.-

Grito con furia la rubia, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con solo pensar que su mejor amiga había hecho la opción más simple, no fácil, nadie era un cobarde si se quería matar, para eso había que tener valor… Sakura era cobarde, ojala, rogaba la rubia en silencio, ojala Sakura no. Todos menos ella.

-- Sai…no dejó nota, nada, entraron en su cuarto hoy unos de sus compañeros de clases. Lo encontraron ahorcado con unos tajos en los brazos y piernas.-

Le dijo el castaño a Ino, mientras se acercaba, la abrazaba y le limpiaba esas falsas lágrimas derramadas por Sakura.

--Maldito sea, debió sufrir, debió ser condenado ó algo.-

Susurró Ino, Shikamaru no entendió nada de lo que dijo y le preguntó, Ino simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Aún no se decía nada sobre quién pudo haber provocado, pero Ino tenía casi asegurada esa respuesta, se lo había hecho saber a Kakashi, quien estaba segura de que había sido el que mandó a los estudiantes a ver a Sai.

-- ¿Qué hará el instituto al respecto?.-

Preguntó Ino

-- Lo de siempre, esconderlo para guardar las apariencias, le pagarán una suma de dinero a Sakura para psiquiatra, tal vez le hagan un 5% de descuento en su matricula ó en el año académico y la dejarán sola. Creo…-

Dijo Shikamaru.

La rubia se sentó rendida en la banca más cercana.

-- Estúpido instituto, estúpidas apariencias, estúpidos estereotipos, estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos!.-

Gritaba Ino contra el piso, la rabia acumulada desde un principio en contra de las apariencias ahora estallaba.

-- Estos viejos quieren dinero, si no entran alumnos a un colegio, no hay dinero. Es simple, pero detestable.-

Le susurró Shikamaru, mientras le tomaba la cara y se acercaba.

Era un lugar al cual iban y venían hartas personas del instituto, pero en esos momentos, guardar las apariencias ó algo por el estilo le emputecía. Se acercó con una ansiedad dolorosa en busca de los labios del castaño, quien no dudó un segundo en servir de apoyo para los dulces de su rubia. Se besaron sin apuro, Shikamaru entendió con ese beso cuanto dolor podía sentir, cuan asustada estaba de no poder lograr ayudar a su amiga y cuan harta de esperar el tiempo indicado para poder ser libremente la novia de Shikamaru Nara estaba mas todo se calmaba, un poco, cuando sus labios jugueteaban, cuando sus lenguas se tocaban, cuando sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos.

-- Dios, lo extrañaba.-

Dijo Ino, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños. Miró los ojos cafés de su compañero, luego sus labios, luego sus ojos, luego…se besaron.

Un auto que pasaba por segunda vez por ahí, reconoció a la pareja, abrió la ventana y gritó a Ino unos cuantos insultos por a ver dejado al gran Uchiha por _ese…_

La rubia le miró, le sacó el dedo del medio, gritó improperios como si de un camionero se tratara y luego decidió ir caminando al hospital abrazada de _su castaño._

Al abrir sus ojos lo notaron enseguida, se había quedado ahí toda la noche, sonrió para ella misma. Un frío el recorrió la espalda, desde el cuello hasta la colita y un recuerdo de los brutos, helados, casi asesinos brazos de Sai le llegó de lleno. Un movimiento involuntario le hizo alejar rápidamente s Sasuke de ella, él despertó sobresaltado, la miró a ella, miro el lugar, de nuevo a ella, miro la distancia, luego la miro a ella.

-- Buenos días…-

Dijo torpemente Sasuke.

La verdad: No tenia la menor idea de qué hacer, la psiquiatra le había dado una mini charla luego de ver que la pelirrosada seguía dormida plácidamente en sus brazos. Aquella reacción por parte de su novia era de esperarse, pero le dolía.

Él no era como el loco que la había atacado, ¿Por qué, entonces, le apartaba?

-- Lo…siento..-

Dijo Sakura mientras sentía envolverse en una extraña atmosfera.

-- No te disculpes…esto…puedo, ¿volver a abrazarte?.-

Dijo Sasuke mientras se trataba de acercar a ella lentamente, acarició sus mejillas, limpiando las invisibles lágrimas que Sakura no había notado, pero que él sí.

Terminó abrazándola con una delicadeza extrema, podía estar un paso en falso, eso no lo sabía, pero…ojala, deseaba con todo su corazón, que no fuese así.

-- Estoy contigo amor, tranquila.-

Le susurró al oído, ella simplemente lloró en silencio, aforrándose a su novio.

-- No te dejaré nunca, te lo prometo, te cuidare, lo juro.-

Le dijo mientras besaba su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz y…no se atrevieron a besar los labios. Ella le miró, esperaba ese beso, le rogó con la mirada que se lo diera y luego cerró sus pesados parpados.

Aquel esperado beso, llegó con la misma ternura que el beso que recibió en la nariz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una enfermera entraba con unas cuantas boletas, todo ya estaba listo.

-- No hay más exámenes, estás fuera de peligro por alguna ETS. Mas si quieres permanecer otro día aquí es entendible, además nuestra psiquiatra ya te pidió como una paciente por lo que tienes una sesión el próximo viernes obligatoria, luego de esa es vuestra decisión venir ó no venir. Dejo aquí las cosas, ¿Qué decides, te quedas ó te vas?.-

Dijo dulcemente la enfermera.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, este le sonrió y luego le dijo

-- Se va.-

Ella le miró y asintió, no sabía bien qué iba a ser de ella, pero al menos sabía qué hacer ahora, estar con su Sasuke. Con el único que la miraba y la hacía sentirse limpia otra vez.

Unos golpes a la puerta la despistaron, era Naruto, quien entraba para ver a su amiga y hablar con ella.

-- Buenas Sakura-chan.-

Saludó Naruto, ya se había enterado la desgracia, enfurecido había exigido a Kakashi sensei que le contara quién había sido el causante, pero no sabía.

-- Hola Naruto.-

Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de sonreír, aunque no pudo.

-- Sé que dicen que de repente uno quiere estar solo, pero Sakura-chan, tú no tienes para que estar sola, tus amigos te queremos mucho, te respetamos, confiamos en ti.-

Dijo Naruto, con voz apacible. Pero Sakura le miro y simplemente se largó a llorar, ¿cómo volver a confiar?, ella amaba a Sasuke, por eso confiaba en él y además le hacía sentir bien, pero sus amigos…¿Son realmente sus amigos…ó son como esa amistad que tenia con Sai?

La pelirrosa no pudo sostener su peso ni el de la desconfianza por lo que cayó de rodillas llorando, Naruto se asustó al igual que Sasuke y la enfermera. Naruto la iba ayudar a pararla pero Sakura le miró asustada, paralizada, con unos ojos que abrieron sus pupilas al máximo recordando con terror las escenas pasadas, ahogando un grito que le quemaba, sentía como su corazón era arañado por lauchas que querían salir a destruirla por completo. Y entendía que Sai era quien había dejado a esos malditos roedores en ella, comiéndola hasta el punto de quedarse sola.

Miró a Naruto, rogándole que se alejara, luego tapó con sus manos su cara y lloró en el piso hasta que la enfermera la levantó.

-- Tranquila querida, te traeré un tecito para que te calmes.-

Dijo antes de irse la enfermera.

-- Tranquila…-

Dijo Sasuke, quien se acercó a ella con miedo, pero desapareció cuando la misma pelirrosada se aferraba al pecho de su novio con un miedo incontrolable.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, en estos casos, era imposible no dejarle las cosas al tiempo. Odiaba eso pero no había nada más que hacer que _Dejárselo al tiempo._

**.**

**Fin del Capitulo Nueve**

**

* * *

  
**

_Espero les gustó, lamento la tardanza, pero falta de inspiración y cigarrillos…pero bueno, descubrí que no cambio mis cigarrillos por bebidas alcohólicas…puaj, prefiero fumar que beber…aunque igual. De repente vienen bien ambos._

¿Nadie me quiere regalar un One-shot **Shikamaru** x **Ino**?

¿Nadie me quiere regalar un Drabble **Universo Alterno: Ino** x **Itachi**?


	10. En proceso

_Lamento mucho la demora, no es un capitulo muy largo, pero espero les guste._

* * *

**Capitulo Diez: En proceso  
**

Ino se había equivocado: le pagaron todo a Sakura.

Y como la rubia había dicho, luego la dejaron sola. Ellos...porque sus amigos aún estaban ahí.

Cinco largos meses, desde aquel horrendo día.

Podía decir de corazón que estaba bien y feliz.

Su mente nadaba hacia el pasado, a ese primer mes en el que no queria tenerlo a él más en su mente pero llegaba sin quererlo y junto a él, que aún fallecido estaba presente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Y recordaba perfectamente como llegaban las preguntas.

Y recordaba como suspiraba medio ahogandose, miraba a su lado cuando no había nadie, la soledad le empezaba a agradar cada vez menos, porque en cuando dejaba de hablar con alguien y comenzaba a pensar aparecía. Y era inevitable llorar al pensar en que cómo llegó Sai a eso...

Recordaba perfectamente eso pensamientos: "Acaso...

Tan mala era que le dió a entender, sin querer, algo indebido."

Aún cuando entendía, que había pasado porque había pasado, de repente aquel pensamiento se debilitaba y la culpa crecía enormemente, haciandola sentir tan pequeña

Recordaba esa culpa, recordaba ese sentimiento parecido a la indignación, al asco.

Y recordaba el segundo mes, dónde los malos sueños comenzaron y los abrazos de Sasuke seguían a su lado y los recuerdos de Sai seguían en su mente y sus amigos aún se preocupaban y ella evitaba y Sasuke le acompañaba siempre e Ino le acompañaba y Shikamaru le filosofaba y Naruto le hacía reir e Hinata cocinaba para ella y Neji le invitaba a ver fútbol y Tenten le compraba camisetas y ella agradecía mas no podía dejar de pensar

Y lo que más pensaba era en que quería parar de hacerlo.

Un fuerte ruido le hizo saltar y despertar al mismo tiempo, con una miedo e inseguridad bastante típico en ella desde hace cinco meses, se abrazó a si misma y miróa todos los lados, luego escuchó como Shikamaru se quejaba de que Ino lo había botado de la cama y ella se tranquilizaba.

Sonrió. Sí, sonrió porque ahora podía hacerlo desde el corazón

Las parejas aún continuaban, eso le alegraba tanto, porque el pensar en pareja y pensar en amor, le hacía recordar a lo que su Sasuke le había comentado. Su novio le había ayudado en la contrucción de un nuevo espacio, conocer esa viejo árbol que él le dijo que en su infancia usaba para conversar de la muerte de su hermano y vaya que aquel espacio y aquella compañía le servian, porque ahí pudo expresarse a si misma lo que sentía.

La alarma de Ino sonó esta vez y un bostezo del sofá del cuarto de Sakura le hizo mirar.

Ahí estaba, su hombre preferido, su caballero de los que no habían.

-- Buenos días.--

-- Ohayo.-- susurró Sakura, sonrojandose un poco.

Lo vió sonreír, ella recordaba por qué: porque ella volvía a sonrojarse.

-- Gracias por todo.--

-- Ya piensas en eso...no lo hagas, piensa en mi.-- le susurró Sasuke, mientras con cuidado y delicadeza se abrazaba a ella.

Él la trataba como a una muñeca, pero la creía una sobrevivente. Él le había metido la idea de que no era una víctima, sino una sobreviviente y su psiquiatra le aplaudió por el buen concejo. Sin saberlo, Sasuke le había aconcejado a Sakura y le había ayudado en la aceptación del hecho a su historial personal.

Ella lo miró con amor, él se acerco lentamente y ella cerró sus ojos.

-- No...abrelos, tienes que mirarme, para que veas que no son las mismas caricias.--

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de lágrimas, pero ya la experiencia les había enseñado como pareja, que para ella todas las caricias eran iguales.

-- Te veo.--

-- Lo sé.--

Él fue quien cerró los ojos primero, dejandose llevar por el ritmo que el beso había tomado y ella, lo miraba, le gustaba y la encantaba ese afecto y preocupación que su novio le demostraba.

Hasta creía poder diferenciar las caricias, las de su Sasuke no le evocaban el recuerdo de él.

-- Perfecto.-- le susurró el pelinegro sobre sus labios.

La puerta fue golpeada de golpe, Naruto había llegado a despertarlos.

-- ¡ABRAN!, AHORAAA.--

-- ¿Qué quieres?.--

-- Buenos días, se dice...imbécil.--

-- Ya cállate tonto.--

-- Problemático.--

-- Hola Shikamaru...Ino...¡Sakura-chan!.--

El rubio personaje se acercó con tranquilidad, ella le sonrió, Naruto trataba todas la mañana de lograr saludarse como antes y hace una semana que lo había logrado. Su rubio amigo había sido el segundo hombre con el cual pudo mantener unas caricias sin evocar malos recuerdos, luego su padre, luego Shikamaru, luego Neji y se había hecho costumbre, que Naruto fuese a saludarla.

-- Ohayo Naruto.-- le saludó Sakura, quien se acercó a él y lo abrazó, luego, entre risas le golpeo una cachetada

-- ¡Pero por qué!.-- lloriqueo

-- Por no traer a Hina-chan contigo.--

Todos rieron.

A pesar de lo bastante superada que estaba Sakura, todos se preocupaban por las posibles recaidas, pero para eso querían seguir trabajando con su amiga.

-- Bueno, apurense, hoy es día de piscina.--

-- Ok, vete.--

Entre risas, Ino se acercó a Sakura para abrazarla, ella se dejó tranquila, no le preocupaba el usar un bikini esta vez, la vez pasada había sido procupante.

-- Te queda lindo.--

Le comentó Ino. Ambas chicas se encontraban hablando en el baño mientras se cambiaban de ropa

-- Gracias.--

-- Estoy...estoy muy agradecida de Sasuke.--

Le comentó Ino, con una voz temblorosa, Sakura la miró con tristeza ya que los ojitos de pena de su amiga le confesaban su dolor.

-- Él, gracias a él y a su paciencia y trabajo. Él te ha ayudado más que nostros. El poder abrazarte y el que pueda volver a tener una cercanía. Su paciencia en lo sexual igual es admirable....el te ama Sakura. Y él pudo ayudarme más que yo.--

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, la pelirrosada se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-- Cerda...tú me has ayudado muchisimo. No llores más, pronto estaré....y estaremos: mejor.--

Sakura se sumó en sus pensamientos, estaba contenta nuevamente, si lo pensaba bien, había superado muchas cosas.

Y la gran mayoría gracias a él.

A su cariño y cuidado...su suavidad y paciencia.

Le miró, él dormia apoyado en la ventana, ella sonrió, luego miro hacia los demás lados, Shikamaru le hablaba a Ino, quien le escuchaba atenta con ojos de enamorada, Naruto regaloneaba junto con Hinata y Neji y Tenten se susurraban cosas y sonrojaban.

-- Hey su boleto.--

Ella se sobresaltó, fue inavitable, demasiado cerca...pero luego le vio los ojos, no eran los de su recuerdo por suerte.

-- Gra-gracias.--

-- No hay de que, que tenga buen viaje.--

Se alejó, dejandole los ticket cortados, ella suspiro. No estaba todo superado, sus recuerdos podrian aparecer en cualquier momento pero cuando no lo hacían, debia disfrutar

Se acercó al dormido Sasuke, le beso la mejilla, le beso la comisura de los labios y le beso esos labios.

-- No hagas eso.--

Ella se sobresaltó, se iba a alejar pero él se lo impidio en un fuerte abrazo.

-- No me tientes.--

Le susurró al oído, ella simplemente se sonrojó.

Iban de a poco, aún no intimaban como antes, pero la verdad era que ella ya lo estaba deseando y él, le ayudaba bastante.

-- Ojalá, pronto suceda.-- pensó para ella, con un fuerte deseo y un miedo escondido detrás.

Se besaron tranquilamente, ella esperando el tiempo y él disfrutando de ese pequeño pero agradable contacto.

**Continuará...**


	11. Y seguir

**Y seguir**

Sakura se sentía bien, aunque sabía que era gracias a sus amigos, de repente solía pensar qué debió haber echo _ella_ por _si misma_. Que debió haber hecho _ella_ para superar _su_ trauma… no _ellos_ para _su._

Y se sentía débil nuevamente, aunque en realidad mejoraba de verdad, ya veía a los hombres como personas únicas e irrepetibles y no como él.

Además sus sesiones ya habían terminado. Acababa de tener la última y al salir deicidió no llamar a nadie, quería estar sola y hablar consigo misma acerca de lo que sentía, de esa rabia que salía sin querer hacia nada en específico y a la vez todo. Odiaba sentirse con tanta rabia y eso la hacía enojar más, quería superarlo y quería hacer el amor con Sasuke y quería abrazar a sus amigos y sonreirles y seguir y seguir y nada más… Si al final, no era ni la primera ni la ultima ni la única persona con traumas, todos sus amigos luchaban contra cosas que les daban miedos, todos estaban luchando contra sus miedos y ella no se quedaría atrás.

Porque ahora entendía, que tuvo mala suerte, pero realmente ella no quería y no permitiría que ésta arruinara su vida.

- Tengo que seguir.—

Se comentó para si misma Sakura, mientras sonrió y esa sonrísa encontro a un joven a lo lejos que se le hacía conocido.

- Hola.—

Le saludó con una sonrisa él al pasar por el lado de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió, espero el escalofrío mas nunca llego o ya estaba tan acostumbrada que no lo sintió. Ella sonrió nuevamente mas no se detuvo a conversar. O por lo menos, no quería conversar con él, se había decidido a ir a la casa de su mejor amiga e invitarle un café.

Saco su cellular, tipeo tranquila y envió. A los minutos sonó la respuesta.

"_Encantada, te salgo a encontrar"_

Caminó un tanto y luego visualizó a su rubia amiga. Siempre tan bien vestida que a más de alguna les hacía sentirse fea. Sus miradas se encontraron, se sonriéron y Sakura recibió un apretadísimo abrazo.

- Estás tan grande.-

Bromeó entre risas Ino, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- Cállate cerda, acabo de salir de mi ultima sesión.-

- Y caminaste sola hasta aca… genial.-

Le sonrió con ternura Ino, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una brisa helada llegó y Sakura recordo que odiaba entrar en invierno.

- Además, necesito encontrar una bufanda nueva.-

- Y quizás unas botas?.-

- Quizá…siempre tan consumista amiga.-

Le comentó entre risas la pelirosada.

- Hay que aprovechar las ocaciones.-

Respondio entre risitas la rubia Yamanaka.

Caminaron conversando de todo y nada, entraron a un café y ambas pidieron un submarine para luego en un ambiente cómodo empezar a hablar, Sakura comentó con su amiga sus pensamientos, esta asentía y más de alguna vez la retó para decirle que no era por ellos si no por ella que pudo salir adelante.

- Es que en realidad, tengo que cuidarte a ti porque si no lo hago yo nadie lo hará.-

Bromeo Sakura, Ino sonrió para luego repentinamente pararse de la mesa e ir a abrazarla.

- Eres tan fuerte amiga.-

Sakura no pudo decir nada, solo la abrazo con más fuerzas.

- Ino, creo…creo que no tengo ganas de ir a comprar, quiero estar con Sasuke, no lo he visto desde antes de ayer. Hoy tenía un examen importante al parecer.-

- Si, Shikamaru igual tiene que hacerlo creo…No te preocupes, llámalo para que te venga a buscar y yo vuelvo a mi departamento, creo que tengo ganas de cocinarle algo a Shikamaru.-

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos e hiyo mimicas como esperando que algo le cayera del techo.

- Que graciosa frentona.-

- hahaha lo siento, pero es que eso de que tú quieras cocinar.—

- lo sé, lo sé, quién lo diría no?.—

- Exacto y más encima para quién…-

- Exacto…-

Ambas amigas, sin quererlo pensaban hicieron lo mismo. Se llevaron la taza caliente a los labios, soplaron, bebieron y pensaban en lo mucho que habían cambiado.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, Sakura se volteo a mirar y vió a su Sasuke entrando con Shikamaru.

- Buenas.-

Les saludaron los dos caballeros a las dos damicelas que estaban sentadas. Se sonrieron, Ino había pagado esta vez, aún cuando la idea de Sakura era que ella quería invitar a su amiga…

- Hoy fue mi ultima sesión.-

Comentó Sakura, quien se abrazo a su novio mientras caminaban por las heladas calles para llegar al lugar de Sakura.

- Me alegro mucho.-

- Yo más, todo se siente tan normal…es raro.-

Le comentó ella a su novio.

- No creo, creo sinceramente que aproveches que se siente normal y solo sigue…sigue como simper has sabido hacerlo.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida, él la hacía sentir capaz de todo. Lo jaló de la mano y con un impulse en no sé dónde terminó colgada del cuello de Sasuke mientras se besaban amorosamente.

Él se sorprendio pero no se detuvo, sabía que aquella acción era una clara muestra de que su novia quería o estaba superando su trauma y eso le encantó.

- Te amo.—

Le susurró él, quien pegaba su frente a la de ella y besaba cortamente sus labios.

Ella le sonrió, beso con teruna y respondió un claro

- Yo te amo más.—

Déjaron todo seguir; los besos seguir y seguir, las caricias seguir y seguir, las risas seguir y seguir hasta que Sasuke se encontró con muy poca ropa, sobre una sonrojada Sakura con muy poca ropa y entre caricias que agradaban.

- Debes decirme si algo anda mal, no te calles nada.-

Le rogó entre besos Sasuke.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, amaba esa preocupación de él y aunque sabía que estaba a punto de volver a tener sexo luego de un largo periodo de tiempo, no se asutaba.

- Hay que seguir.-

Le contestó entre risitas y besos cortos en los labios y cara.

- Contigo todo es diferente, contigo es amor no es nada comparado a lo que pasó.-

Él le sonrió y la beso con cuidado, en todas partes. Fueron tranquilos. No se apuraron en ningún momento y Sakura no supo si fue especial por el momento o fue porque hace mucho que no sentía un orgasmo como aquellos que Sasuke le proporciono.

- Estás bien?.-

Preguntó él, mientras se abrazaba a ella y recorria con sus dedos el vientre de la chica, en un ir y venir que proporcionaba una agradable caricia.

- Estoy más que bien.-

Le comentó ella, le tomó la mano, la besó y se voltió para besar del cuello hasta los labios de su novio.

- Estoy contigo.-

Se sonrieron.

No sabía si estaba superado o no, no sabía si volvería a sentir miedo de las caricias de un hombre, no sabía cuánto tiempo más se iría a sentir así de bien pero en esos momentos poco le importaba.

Quería seguir.

Eso era lo único que sabía y ahora, que por fin había vuelto a hacer el amor…se sentía mejor que nunca. Porque ahora realmente sabía que lo que llaman hacer el amor y lo _otro, son cosas realmente diferentes. _

**Fin de seguir.**

_Estoy de intercambio en Alemania y bueno, sabrán que el teclado es diferente así que perdón si hay una que otra falta de ortografía y ojalá les guste el capitulo, sé que es corto mas escribo leo borro y vuelvo a escribir. Es un tema delicado, que realmente no sé como tartar porque nunca lo he vivido mas quiero indirectamente apoyar a quienes lo han hecho, apoyarls en el seguir de la vida porque ante todo lo que pase, sea grande o chico, tenemos que ganarle a la vida. Besos gente, les quiero :*_


End file.
